Coeur au Ventre
by Le Chat d'Oz
Summary: Sept ans après la Guerre du Crépuscule, le royaume d'Hyrule bascule dans un nouvel âge sombre, où Zelda, devenue reine, n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et Link, accusé de meurtre et de trahison, un rebelle en cavale. Murée dans ses appartements, la reine reçoit des rapports accablants sur des exactions commises par un homme en vert, tandis que dehors, la résistance s'organise.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à vous chers amis lecteurs._**

 ** _Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter le prologue de cette histoire qui virevolte dans un coin de ma tête depuis plus de deux ans. Cette histoire me tient à cœur, bien qu'elle avance doucement, je vous l'avoue. Tant parce que je suis lente à écrire que par ma volonté d'explorer les relations entre les personnages et leurs petits tourments. Il y aura de l'action mais il y aura aussi de l'interaction._**

 ** _Je me dois aussi de prévenir que cette fiction, qui se veut globalement sombre, risque de basculer dans la violence au fil de son déroulement._**

 ** _Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre intérêt, même s'il est flâneur ou flemmard, même s'il est seulement de passage. Je vous assure, ça fait du bien quand quelques yeux daignent prêter attention à un travail qui a pris des heures._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous !_ **

* * *

The Legend of Zelda

 **Cœur au ventre**

 _Rapport du 22 septembre_

 _Rédigé au Bourg d'Akila, dans la région de Lanelle._

 _Ernest Olive, trente-deux ans, marié à Rosélina, trois enfants, a été retrouvé mort la nuit du 20 au 21 septembre, dans la grange de sa propriété, le visage tuméfié et le crâne fracassé. Selon les dires de son épouse et de son fils aîné, Théodore, Ernest aurait été battu à mort après avoir tenté de repousser un intrus qui comptait s'introduire dans le foyer familial._

 _Les témoignages de la famille Olive font état d'un homme vêtu de vert et couvert d'un bonnet long de la même couleur, rôdant aux abords du Bourg d'Akila depuis plusieurs jours. Ce signalement correspond aux différents témoignages recueillis dans la région, où de nombreux pillages, des dégradations, des agressions et plus récemment des meurtres, ont été constatés au cours des deux derniers mois._

 _Officier Falder, 3_ _ème_ _division._

Les doigts ténus et glacés de Zelda, jeune souveraine du Royaume d'Hyrule, se crispèrent sur le parchemin jusqu'à le froisser entièrement. Link… Comment était-ce possible ? Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et lourds de fatigue se posèrent sur l'immense fenêtre face à elle. La pluie battante ruisselait sur le vitrage, troublant le silence pesant de ses appartements froids, éclairés de chandelles et de candélabres.

Des rapports comme celui-ci fleurissaient par dizaines dans les archives du château, relatant des faits toujours plus sordides les uns que les autres au travers des diverses contrées du Royaume. Ils décrivaient chaque fois le même individu, affublé de vert et arborant le couvre-chef si caractéristique de celui qui fut le Héros d'Hyrule, sept ans plus tôt. Ce Héros, élu des Déesses, qui avait bravé les Ténèbres du Monde du Crépuscule et rendu sa lumière au Royaume, avec le soutien clandestin de la Princesse Midona. Celui qui avait mis à genoux le terrible Ganondorf sous les yeux de Zelda désormais reine, avant que l'esprit du Malin ne fût scellé sous la lame salvatrice de l'Epée de Légende. Ce Héros qui, après sa victoire flamboyante, avait travaillé à ses côtés à la reconstruction du Royaume désolé durant quatre années. Ce jeune homme discret, mal accoutumé aux usages de la cour (1), qui avait pourtant participé à la mise en place d'un nouveau gouvernement visant à abolir progressivement les privilèges. Etait-ce donc cet homme-là qui aujourd'hui pillait les villages, incendiait les maisons et assassinait sauvagement les innocents ?

Un nœud d'inquiétude froissa le front pâle de Zelda sous sa couronne d'or. A la vérité, ce qui l'étonnait n'était pas les agissements supposés de Link. Ce qui l'étonnait était qu'on pût y croire. Elle aurait dû prévoir ce qui allait arriver quand elle favorisa le jeune hylien au détriment de ses conseillers lorsqu'elle avait permis à un simple roturier de bousculer les valeurs ancrées des bien-nés. Héros ou pas, on ne s'attaque pas si facilement aux privilèges de la cour. Sans doute aurait-elle dû le préserver de la rancœur des nobles. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réagi quand le comportement de Link avait peu à peu changé, alors qu'il passait les portes du château de plus en plus épuisé. La suspicion empoisonna lentement les esprits lorsqu'un chevalier fut égorgé dans l'enceinte du château puis le fiel de la cour se déversa sur Link quand une dague lui appartenant fut retrouvée à côté du corps troué d'un haut magistrat, il y a un an de cela. Le jeune homme disparut peu après cet événement, probablement pour éviter le lynchage que la cour lui réservait. Ce fut à partir de ce jour que le ciel d'Hyrule s'assombrit. Zelda se souvenait de tout cela comme d'un mauvais rêve un peu flou. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pas su réagir. Elle n'avait pas non plus senti le pouvoir lui glisser doucement des doigts. Elle ne pouvait que contempler la décadence nouvelle du Royaume depuis les fenêtres de sa grande cellule de pierre.

Deux coups sourds retentirent et la lourde porte en bois noir de la suite royale s'ouvrit dans un grincement sec. Un petit homme à lunettes, racorni comme un vieux saule, avec de longues oreilles pointues et un nez taillé comme un bec de corbeau, pénétra dans la grande pièce humide. Il portait un petit plateau d'argent au centre duquel fumait une grande tasse au parfum de rose.

« Votre apozème, ma Reine, annonça le Docteur Borville. Dégustez-le tant qu'il est chaud. »

La voix du médecin sonnait encore plus grinçante aux oreilles de Zelda que la porte de sa chambre. Certes, ce vieux grincheux était désagréable mais sa connaissance des élixirs et des plantes médicinales faisait sa renommée depuis de nombreuses années dans tout le Royaume. Chaque soir, il apportait lui-même une décoction à base de plantes censée calmer la « maladie des nerfs » qui rongeait la jeune femme.

« Je vous remercie, Docteur. » répondit simplement Zelda, d'une voix profonde et monocorde qui intimait de prendre congé.

Cette profondeur rappela au médecin la grandeur et l'autorité qui animaient la Reine du temps de la renaissance du Royaume. Du temps du Héros. Une autorité qu'il devinait pouvoir être dangereuse si elle s'éveillait soudain. Borville déposa le plateau sur la petite bouillotte près de la fenêtre que fixait Zelda, puis il s'inclina révérencieusement et sortit de la suite sans un mot de plus.

Le son de la pluie reprit possession de la pièce tandis que la jeune femme portait à ses lèvres rondes et douces la boisson parfumée. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Ce furent les derniers mots de tourment qui résonnèrent dans son esprit avant qu'une chaleur bienfaisante ne parcourût son corps et n'engourdît ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux dont les prunelles avaient perdu l'éclat de tantôt et se laissa envelopper dans cette sérénité artificielle. Une pensée furtive éclata à sa consciente, comme une petite bulle d'air. Link … Où était-il, à présent ? Que restait-il du Héros qu'il fut ?

* * *

(1) Référence au One-Shot « Vous finirez par vous y faire », publié dans le recueil _Dans les pas d'un Héros_.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre temps. :)_


	2. Chaiptre 1 : Commence la traque

**_Bonjour à vous, amis égarés. Merci à vous de poursuivre l'aventure avec moi. Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui commence certes doucement mais vous promet des moments sombres et d'autres teintés d'espoir._**

 ** _Les personnages d'Albacide, Malorie, Fabio et Ewan m'appartiennent. Beaucoup de OC là-dedans mais pas d'inquiétude, les véritables héros prendront vite la place qui leur est due._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et c'est avec joie que je lirai vos retours si vous me l'accordez._**

 ** _A bientôt._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Commence la traque**

« Sais-tu comme ta peau sucrée m'a manqué ces derniers jours ? murmurait Albacide, capitaine de la garde armée d'Hyrule. Il enfouit son nez au creux du cou chaud et palpitant de la belle Malorie, serveuse à l'auberge du Boc dans la petite bourgade du Moulin de Forge, située au sud-ouest de la Grande Plaine.

\- Hum... Veux-tu me faire croire que tes mains sont restées sages depuis nos bagatelles de la semaine dernière ? répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire de volupté, alors que ses mains fiévreuses enveloppaient le torse cuivré et brûlant de son amant.

\- Tu sais bien que même occupées par des conquêtes de passage, mes mains ne jurent que par la douceur de tes charmes… » susurra l'homme à la peau brune qui resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille ronde de Malorie. La jeune femme gloussa, étirant des lèvres tendres et pulpeuses comme la chair d'une mandarine.

Depuis quelques mois, la recrudescence des actes de rébellion face au durcissement du pouvoir en place amenait le capitaine à redoubler ses campagnes. Il parcourait régulièrement le royaume en compagnie de ses hommes, en quête d'informations sur les troupes rebelles qui se formaient çà et là sur les terres d'Hyrule, et de cet homme en vert. Aussi, lorsque ses excursions le lui permettaient, il n'était pas rare qu'il s'arrêtât à l'auberge du Boc pour savourer les faveurs généreuses de la jeune Malorie, qui ne manquait jamais de lui chauffer la couche. Albacide aimait les femmes et ne s'était jamais senti exclusif pour personne. Il avait l'avantage de jouir d'une belle allure, portée par sa silhouette élégante et vigoureuse, et sa figure émaciée aux contours harmonieux. Sa peau brune comme l'écorce de chêne témoignait de son lignage des peuples nomades. Sa chevelure épaisse et noire comme le jais lui tombait en cascade sauvage jusqu'au milieu du dos quand elle n'était pas nouée en catogan. Son apparence atypique lui conférait une aura nitescente, qui se voulait aussi séduisante qu'autoritaire, selon les humeurs. Que ce fût par son grade ou son allure, Albacide ne laissait pas indifférent. Il le savait, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais de toutes les douceurs de chair qu'il avait goûtées, le parfum suave et l'allégresse de Malorie comptaient parmi ses plaisirs favoris.

Alors que ses doigts avides s'attaquaient à la pénible tâche du corsage, trois coups mal assurés retentirent depuis la porte de la petite chambre poussiéreuse.

« Euh … capitaine ? Puis-je entrer ? » appela la voix timide de Fabio, un jeune soldat affecté à sa garnison.

Malorie se raidit tandis qu'Albacide, imperturbable, poursuivait son exploration audacieuse dans le corsage de la jeune femme. La réputation de celui-ci n'étant plus à faire, la plupart de ses hommes hésitait longuement avant de venir frapper à la porte d'une chambre qu'il occupait. Albacide comptait sur elle pour décourager les jeunes recrues de venir l'indisposer pour la moindre vétille. Malgré cela, il sentit les mains frêles de Malorie l'agripper fermement.

« Cide, c'est peut-être important ! signala la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi de plus important qu'une trêve chaleureuse entre tes bras, ma chère ? » murmura le coquin avec un sourire lutin qui découvrait ses dents blanches.

La jeune serveuse était sur le point de succomber quand trois autres coups, encore plus hésitants, retentirent à nouveau.

« … Capitaine ? » réitéra la voix juvénile.

Albacide soupira bruyamment et abandonna l'espoir d'une parenthèse bienheureuse.

« Entre. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement plaintif, et le jeune Fabio pénétra timidement dans la petite pièce sombre.

« Capitaine … Mademoiselle, salua gauchement le soldat tandis que Malorie rajustait son corsage avec agacement. Je suis navré de vous importuner … Je sais bien que...

\- Trêve de politesses, viens-en aux faits, grogna Albacide en saisissant sa chemise de lin, jetée négligemment sur le lit.

\- La garde en patrouille vers l'Est nous fait savoir qu'une troupe d'insurgés a été repérée près du Bois du Tertre, bredouilla Fabio.

\- Combien sont-ils ? demanda le capitaine en enfilant son vêtement.

\- L'éclaireur fait mention de six hommes, capitaine. »

Albacide haussa un sourcil perplexe et lança un regard dubitatif au jeune homme qui peinait à garder contenance.

« Six ? Et c'est pour cela que tu viens frapper à ma porte ?

\- C'est-à-dire que …

\- L'officier Bardin est déjà sur place. J'imagine qu'il pourra contenir sans peine ce petit débordement. Maintenant laisse-nous, ordonna Albacide sans un regard pour le soldat.

\- Capitaine, attendez ! coupa vivement Fabio en agitant les mains. Vous aviez demandé à ce qu'on vous informe au sujet des déplacements du chef rebelle... Il se pourrait qu'il soit avec eux. »

Le supérieur se tourna lentement vers son subalterne en dardant sur lui des yeux noirs et brûlants.

« Les hommes en patrouille ne peuvent en attester de source sûre mais...

\- C'est par là que tu aurais dû commencer ! trancha sèchement le capitaine alors qu'il rassemblait ses effets de service, éparpillés partout dans la pièce. Fais seller mon cheval, je descends sur-le-champ !

\- Bien capitaine. »

Et le jeune Fabio disparut sans demander son reste.

Malorie se précipita vers son amant pour l'aider à revêtir son équipement.

« Le chef... Penses-tu que c'est bien lui ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle resserrait le col de la broigne du capitaine.

\- C'est possible, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit pour chausser ses lourdes bottes. Les derniers rapports font état d'un regain d'activité des troupes rebelles dans la région, depuis quelques jours. On y parle également de cet homme en vert. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma venue ici.

\- Les insurgés font parfois preuve d'audace mais ils s'en prennent rarement à la garde, surtout en si petit nombre.

\- Ils ont pu être pris par surprise » déduisit Albacide.

Malorie observa silencieusement le capitaine resserrer ses jambières, l'air grave.

« Cide, même si Link est un combattant hors pair, il ne fera pas le poids face à toute une garnison. S'il est capturé aujourd'hui, l'espoir de la Résistance sera définitivement anéanti.

\- Précisément. C'est pourquoi je dois me hâter. L'aubaine est bien trop belle pour la Couronne et mes hommes seront gonflés d'excitation, comme des chiens devant un lièvre. Il faudra une main ferme pour tenir la laisse. »

* * *

Enfin revêtu de son armure, le capitaine fila en direction des écuries en se repeignant brièvement la crinière avec les doigts, avant d'ajuster son heaume. Décidément, les trêves voluptueuses étaient de courtes durées ces temps-ci. Bien que dispersés et mal organisés, les rebelles donnaient du fil à retordre aux soldats de la couronne. Si la rumeur chuchotait que le Héros déchu d'Hyrule en était le chef, ce dernier restait difficilement localisable. De fait, si ses hommes pensaient l'avoir identifié dans la plaine de l'est, il devait s'y rendre sans tarder.

Albacide rejoignit quatre de ses hommes qui l'attendaient aux écuries. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter son destrier déjà attelé avec soin, une voix fluette l'interpella :

« Halte là ! »

Le capitaine se tourna lentement en direction de l'appel pour y découvrir un garçonnet freluquet, campé sur le chemin boueux qui menait à la sortie du village. Il brandissait devant lui un vieux sabre dont la lame ébréchée ne devait guère trancher plus qu'un coupe-papier :

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » réitéra le garçon, le visage crispé malgré son corps grêle et frémissant comme un oisillon.

Albacide jeta un regard amusé à ses hommes qui n'avaient même pas pris la peine de sortir leur lame. Il fit quelques pas nonchalants en direction de l'enfant, la main sur le pommeau de son épée qui pendait à son côté gauche.

« Eh bien ! Que t'arrive-t-il, gamin ? Aurais-tu quelque envie suicidaire ?

\- Je vous ai entendu parler du Héros ! Vous savez où il est et vous allez le poursuivre. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! lança le garçon sans faiblir, ses mèches brunes collées à son visage.

\- Ton Héros n'est autre qu'un pilleur et un assassin qui s'est rendu coupable de trahison envers la Couronne, répondit tranquillement Albacide en plongeant ses yeux placides dans ceux, fiévreux, de l'enfançon.

\- C'est pas un assassin ! Il a sauvé Hyrule de l'emprise de Ganondorf et il a rétabli la paix ! Il a sauvé mon père des agents du Crépuscule ! C'est un Héros ! Sans lui, on serait tous morts ! »

Albacide soupira bruyamment et fit signe à ses hommes de se préparer à prendre la route.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour les enfantillages, gamin. Ecarte-toi du chemin ou tu finiras sous les sabots de mon cheval, répondit froidement le capitaine avant de se désintéresser du môme.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas passer ! » s'écria ce dernier en resserrant fébrilement ses mains sur le manche de son sabre.

Albacide se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon tremblant et dégaina lentement son épée avant de s'approcher de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il croisa le fer et d'un mouvement doux, abaissa la lame de l'enfant vers le sol.

« Tu as raison fiston, Link fut un grand Héros et un guerrier exemplaire, doté d'un grand courage. Il a œuvré pour le bien de tous et a rendu sa fierté au Royaume. Mais cette époque est maintenant révolue. Ce Héros que tu admires tant est à présent un ennemi de la Couronne, et ses actes héroïques ne le placent pas au-dessus des lois. Garde le souvenir de sa bravoure passée, et ouvre les yeux sur la réalité. »

La voix du capitaine s'était faite plus douce et son regard plus clément tandis que celui du garçonnet s'emplissait de larmes.

« Vous allez le tuer... murmura l'enfant en relâchant complètement la prise sur son sabre.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Albacide, sans s'émouvoir.

\- … Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que de tels crimes ne peuvent rester impunis.

\- C'est pas lui qui fait tout ça ! Et vous le savez ! C'est facile de se déguiser et de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il est l'auteur des crimes dont vous parlez. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage bistré d'Albacide. L'espoir et la détermination qui brillaient dans les yeux du gamin le touchaient, d'une certaine façon. Il rengaina son épée et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule frissonnante du garçon.

« Comment tu t'appelles, petit ?

\- Evan... répondit l'enfant d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Evan, tu es courageux et intelligent. Des qualités précieuses que tu devrais mettre au service des tiens. Les temps sont durs et ta famille aura besoin d'un homme fort comme toi. Rentre à la maison et veille bien sur elle. »

Le capitaine se redressa et rejoignit ses hommes juchés sur leurs montures impatientes.

« Faites pas ça … implora une dernière fois le jeune garçon.

\- Rentre chez toi, petit. Reste auprès des tiens » réitéra Albacide en enfourchant son destrier.

La cavalerie s'élança sur le chemin dans un bruit de sabots assourdissant, soulevant des lambeaux de terre molle sur son passage. Evan, qui s'était finalement écarté de la route, regardait, impuissant, les cavaliers s'enfoncer dans l'horizon brumeux, son sabre tombant à son côté et les yeux pleins de larmes.

Une étrange fatigue froissa le visage du capitaine tandis que sa troupe chevauchait en hâte vers la Grande Plaine, laissant derrière elle le garçonnet sanglotant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Confrontation

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**

Il fallait compter en moyenne une heure de trajet à cheval depuis le village du Moulin de Forge jusqu'à l'est de la plaine. Une heure à fendre le relief vallonné du Royaume d'Hyrule, au travers de ses chemins tortueux. Albacide était toujours surpris des changements d'humeur de la Grande Plaine qui semblait colorer son ciel au gré des événements. Depuis que la Couronne avait durci son pouvoir, depuis que les familles peinaient de nouveau à remplir leurs assiettes, depuis que Link avait déserté la Citadelle, le ciel n'en finissait plus de s'assombrir et de cracher ses torrents de pluie sale comme on vomit un mauvais sang. Ces paysages d'ordinaire si verdoyants lui paraissaient en ce jour plus tristes qu'un lendemain d'ivresse. C'était à peine si on percevait le rouge flamboyant qui gagnait peu à peu les feuilles caduques des forêts alentours.

Parvenus à l'orée du Bois du Tertre où avait été signalée la présence des rebelles, le capitaine et ses hommes constatèrent que les échauffourées avec la garde s'étaient avérées meurtrières pour les insurgés. Sur l'étendue détrempée de la plaine s'étalaient les corps sans vie de trois hommes vêtus sommairement, fauchés en plein élan par les lames des soldats. Trois pauvres corps étendus aux pieds d'une garnison de fantassins à peine essoufflés par les affrontements. Ce spectacle déconcertant parut plus pathétique qu'héroïque aux yeux d'Albacide.

Un peu plus loin, au pied de quelques parois rocheuses qui brisaient l'horizon de la plaine, il aperçut un escadron de six officiers retenant un jeune homme agité. Un rebelle qui n'avait probablement pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite. La monture du capitaine s'avançait vers l'escadron, ses sabots s'enfonçant lourdement dans la terre rendue boueuse par les pluies d'automne. Albacide mit pied à terre à hauteur du cadavre d'un homme gisant dans la fange devenue écarlate. Une odeur poisseuse de cruor et feuilles pourrissantes s'enfonça dans ses narines jusqu'à lui saisir la gorge. D'un léger coup de botte, il retourna le corps sur le dos. Il s'agissait d'un homme fort aux cheveux clairs, âgé tout au plus de vingt-cinq ans, dont les frusques rudimentaires avaient été maintes fois transpercées par les lames de la garde. Le capitaine fixa un instant les prunelles vertes et figées du mort, tournées vers le ciel comme deux fenêtres ouvertes par lesquelles s'était échappé l'esprit. Une dague rubigineuse reposait à proximité du corps, seule arme visible que le malheureux semblait porter. Les insurgés avaient été pris par surprise et ne s'étaient pas préparés au combat.

« Voilà donc ce qui fait trembler la Couronne, une armée de clochards en guenille, ricanait un officier dans le dos du capitaine.

\- Où est le reste des hommes ? interrogea ce dernier en scrutant les alentours.

\- A la recherche du chef rebelle. Il a été vu en compagnie de cette marmaille de crève-la-faim et se serait enfui en direction du bois. Hé, bel exemple de courage que voilà ! Et sinon, que faire de celui-ci ? » demanda l'officier en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le jeune homme capturé.

Albacide s'avança vers le prisonnier qui se figea sous son regard glaçant, le souffle court et la mine basse. Il sortit l'épée du fourreau dans un chuintement et, avec le plat de la lame, redressa doucement le visage du captif. Il était très jeune, pas plus de seize ou dix-sept ans. Ses traits encore marqués par la candeur se froissaient de colère et d'effroi sous des boucles noires collées par la pluie. A ses pieds, le capitaine remarqua une arme tombée au sol. D'un coup de lame vif, il fit bondir l'objet jusqu'à sa paume et l'observa. Tout comme le mort dans la plaine, ce garçon n'était guère équipé pour combattre.

« Et c'est avec ce fer émoussé que tu comptais attaquer mes hommes entraînés ? » interrogea froidement le capitaine en agitant légèrement la maigre lame sous le nez du prisonnier. Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Acculé à la roche par les bras solides des soldats, le jeune homme grelottait de froid et d'angoisse. Toutefois, ses yeux bruns à présent accrochés à ceux du capitaine ne semblaient plus vouloir se baisser. Albacide soupira doucement.

« Je crains que tu ne te sois mis dans de beaux draps, fiston, dit-il alors qu'il rapprochait son visage de celui du garçon terrifié. Tu sais bien que la garde n'a pas pour habitude d'être clémente avec les entêtés dans ton genre. »

Le prisonnier, qui restait toujours silencieux, finit par baisser les yeux. Albacide le saisit alors sèchement par la nuque et le poussa en direction du cadavre étendu à quelques mètres d'eux :

« Regarde tes petits copains, à quoi ils en sont réduits ! A pourrir dans la fange comme des bêtes pour s'être crus plus malins que la garde ! » siffla le capitaine à l'oreille du garçon en resserrant sa main sur son cou fragile.

Le jeune rebelle ferma les yeux et frissonna tandis que les mots tranchants d'Albacide venaient cogner sur sa tempe.

« Qu'espériez-vous ? A six contre toute une garnison ? Six crétins armés de canifs rouillés et vêtus comme des gueux ! »

La voix du capitaine se faisait plus aigre et criarde à mesure qu'il sentait le jeune homme se recroqueviller de terreur sous sa prise.

« A présent, crois-tu toujours que ces bravades méritent d'y laisser la vie ? » renchérit Albacide avant de repousser le captif contre les parois rocailleuses, aux mains de ses hommes.

Désappointé, le capitaine prit une grande inspiration, roula des épaules pour retrouver son calme et rajusta consciencieusement le col de sa broigne.

« Capitaine, murmura l'officier Bardin en s'approchant prudemment. Ce garçon était probablement aux côtés du chef des rebelles, tout à l'heure. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de l'emmener jusqu'aux geôles et de l'interroger à son sujet... »

A peine Bardin eut-il achevé sa phrase qu'un sifflement furtif se fit entendre, suivi du cri déchirant d'un des soldats qui retenait le prisonnier. Albacide et le reste des hommes tournèrent soudainement la tête vers le soldat qui hurlait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser qu'il venait de prendre une flèche dans l'épaule qu'un autre officier cria de douleur comme un nouveau projectile se ficha dans sa cuisse. Albacide se baissa instantanément et arma son bouclier :

« En garde ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention de ses hommes qui l'imitèrent.

Mais avant qu'ils n'eussent le temps de se protéger, deux autres officiers furent touchés au bras et à la jambe. Les tirs de flèches étaient incroyablement rapides et précis, si bien qu'Albacide se demanda l'espace d'un instant combien il y avait d'archers embusqués.

« Resserrez les rangs et tenez la position ! » ordonna-t-il en plaçant son épée au-dessus de son bouclier.

Alors qu'il scrutait attentivement les alentours, Albacide aperçut une silhouette jaillir en trombe du bois en face de la troupe et progresser rapidement de front, arc en main. Le capitaine se raidit un instant face à l'audace de cet homme qui osait charger seul tout un escadron de soldats, quand un éclat d'excitation fit briller ses yeux noirs.

« Enfin, te voilà, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, alors qu'il regardait la silhouette approcher à grandes foulées. Et que vas-tu faire à présent, seul contre tous ? »

Comme pour répondre à la question du capitaine, l'individu s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de l'escadron qui attendait les ordres. Il portait une tunique de lin couleur sable ceinte d'un serre-taille de cuir, et un pantalon sombre. Son visage était partiellement masqué par un capuchon blanc. Albacide lui nota une silhouette plutôt petite, mais fine et agile. Il put voir les prunelles bleues et glaciales de l'homme plonger un court instant dans les siennes et sentit un frisson d'exaltation lui saisir la nuque. Soudain, l'étrange individu arma une flèche avec la vitesse de l'éclair et la décocha en direction du capitaine. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter quand il entendit le sifflement du projectile lui caresser l'oreille avant de se fracasser sur la roche, derrière lui. Albacide tressaillit, surpris par l'assaut, avant d'esquisser un bref sourire malgré la frénésie qui s'emparait de lui :

« C'est lui ! Le chef des rebelles ! Capturez-le ! » hurla-t-il à ses hommes en pointant l'insurgé avec son épée.

Mais à peine avait-il craché ses ordres que l'individu zélé avait dévié sa trajectoire pour atteindre le flanc gauche de l'escadron, à proximité du jeune captif qui observait la scène avec autant d'angoisse que d'admiration. En quelques foulées, l'homme avait eu le temps de raccrocher son arc dans son dos et de dégainer une large épée de taille qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Arrivé à hauteur des soldats qui avaient à peine bougé, il plongea hors de portée de leurs armes et balaya de sa lame l'espace devant lui, cisaillant légèrement les chevilles mal protégées des gardes retenant le jeune homme. Ces derniers geignirent de douleur et se trouvèrent déstabilisés par l'attaque. Le chef rebelle profita de l'hébétude des hommes encore debout pour les attaquer de front avec une dextérité et une brutalité qui les mirent bientôt à terre. Il profita de la chute d'un des soldats pour lui arracher son bouclier et se l'ajuster.

Albacide observa quelques instants les attaques du chef insurgé avec une certaine fascination. Sa technique était maîtrisée et ses mouvements rapides, précis et sans fioriture. Cet homme parvenait à neutraliser ses officiers avec une facilité déconcertante sans jamais qu'aucune de ses attaques ne s'avère meurtrière. Il blessait, déséquilibrait, désarçonnait, mais ne portait pas de coup fatal. En outre, il disposait d'un avantage supplémentaire à son adresse, celui d'exercer une admiration manifeste qui retenait souvent la main des soldats. En effet, Albacide voyait ses hommes devenir lents et gauches, hésitant comme des béjaunes apeurés avant de porter leurs coups.

Ayant débarrassé le prisonnier des gardes qui le retenaient, l'homme encapuchonné le saisit fermement par l'épaule avant de le projeter en dehors de la cohue. Le jeune captif se figea un instant, stupéfait, avant de détaler comme un lapin en direction des bois. Un des soldats à terre se releva péniblement pour rattraper le fuyard, quand la voix d'Albacide retentit :

« Laisse partir le gamin ! Ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse ! »

Sur ces mots, le capitaine s'approcha du chef rebelle qui continuait à se battre contre les soldats. Alors que l'intrépide guerrier s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque latérale sur quelques officiers, son épée fut stoppée en plein élan par le fer d'Albacide dans un fracassement métallique. Le capitaine arrêta brillamment le coup et renvoya l'attaque contre son adversaire pour le faire reculer. Observant le face à face qui s'annonçait entre le présumé chef des rebelles et leur supérieur, les soldats s'immobilisèrent et formèrent inconsciemment un cercle autour d'eux. L'insurgé s'était figé face au capitaine de la garde, en position de défense. Étrangement, il semblait attendre que son rival engage le combat. N'y tenant plus, Albacide chargea vers le flanc droit du guerrier rebelle qui esquiva son attaque sans grand effort. Ce dernier était habile et avait l'avantage d'être gaucher, une particularité suffisamment inhabituelle pour décontenancer bon nombre de ses adversaires. Le capitaine renouvela ses attaques, changea ses stratégies, mais à chaque fois, son adversaire répondait de la même manière. Il esquivait ou paraît les coups avec agilité, prenant le temps de repousser les assauts timides de certains soldats qui tentaient leur chance, mais il n'attaquait jamais. Albacide comprit que l'homme cherchait à le fatiguer, ou peut-être à se ménager lui-même. Il lança une attaque frontale avec brutalité pour acculer le rebelle à la roche. Ce dernier para le coup juste devant son visage. Le capitaine continuait de forcer, obligeant le guerrier à faire de même pour repousser la lame adverse hors de portée de son visage. Albacide sentait la prise de l'insurgé ployer progressivement et ses bras trembler sous l'effort. Il fatiguait. Le capitaine esquissa un sourire mutin à l'attention du rebelle qui faiblissait. A ce moment, celui-ci se déroba sans crier gare en plongeant sur le côté. Entraîné par l'effort, Albacide perdit l'équilibre. Son adversaire en profita pour lui faire un croc-en-jambe enfantin qui le fit tomber maladroitement en avant dans une position peu avantageuse. Le capitaine se redressa immédiatement pour ne pas prolonger l'humiliation et attaqua le rebelle avec furie, le faisant de nouveau reculer vers les parois rocheuses. C'est alors qu'Albacide projeta son bras en direction de la tête de son adversaire, tranchant un pan de son capuchon. Il vit alors une fine mèche de cheveux blonds tomber vers le sol. A présent, le capitaine était absolument sûr de l'identité de celui qui se trouvait devant lui.

Link s'était figé face à Albacide et avait abaissé son épée, haletant. La capuche à présent rabattue dévoilait des oreilles en pointe ornées de boucles d'oreille bleues, témoins de ses origines hyliennes, qui perçaient dans ses cheveux blonds et noués en une courte queue de cheval. A la vue du Héros d'Hyrule, les officiers s'immobilisèrent, aussi fascinés qu'hésitants, empêtrés pour la plupart dans un ébahissement quelque peu idiot.

La majorité des soldats affectés à la milice était de jeunes recrues gorgées des récits épiques qui forgeaient la légende du Héros vêtu de vert. Les récits glorieux de ses exploits durant la guerre du Crépuscule le dépeignaient souvent comme un grand guerrier blond, fort et impérieux, qu'aucun homme n'osait défier. Cependant, la réalité l'avait fait tout autrement. Sa petite silhouette, quoique finement musclée, faisait fréquemment naître la déception dans le regard de ceux qui le rencontraient pour la première fois. Par ailleurs, le Héros affichait une figure aux traits délicats qui le faisaient paraître plus jeune que ses vingt-quatre ans, si bien qu'il serait difficile de croire qu'il fut celui qui défit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, si une cicatrice en travers de son œil droit ne témoignait pas de son combat. Toutefois, la noblesse de ses caractéristiques hyliennes et ses yeux brillants et clairs lui conféraient une autorité naturelle qui remplaçait vite le dépit de la première impression. Il en allait de même pour son allure, agile et assurée, qui le distinguait dans une foule et plus encore sur un champ de bataille. Sa maîtrise exceptionnelle des armes, et plus particulièrement de l'épée et de l'arc, attestait que la légende ne relevait pas seulement du conte. Qu'il fût à présent traître et fugitif ne défaisait en rien l'admiration que nombre de gens lui portaient encore.

Mais à l'instant, le jeune homme semblait fatigué, éprouvé par le nombre et les heures de cavale. Son front était trempé de sueur et ses yeux pâles avaient un peu perdu de leur hargne. Albacide souriait franchement, à présent. Ce Héros si légendaire semblait sur le point de capituler. Il vit l'hylien lancer un regard nerveux en direction du bois avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Le capitaine détourna furtivement la tête vers le bois et aperçut trois vaillants soldats en sortir, de ceux qui étaient partis à la poursuite du chef rebelle avant l'arrivée de la cavalerie. Il se retourna vers Link avec un air victorieux. Épuisé et encerclé, l'hylien ne pouvait plus espérer s'enfuir :

« Je te tiens, cette fois » murmura-t-il à l'attention du Héros.

Etrangement, Link soupira en jetant sur le capitaine un regard réprobateur. D'un mouvement de poignet désinvolte, il souleva son épée et entailla la joue d'Albacide. Il profita ensuite de la surprise du capitaine pour lui asséner un violent coup de genou dans le flanc avant de reculer de nouveau vers la roche. Le souffle coupé, Albacide mit un genou à terre, un instant paralysé par une douleur qui pulsait jusque sous ses côtes. De son côté, Link repoussa violemment les attaques des soldats qui voulurent riposter avant de jeter son bouclier à terre. Il fouilla soudain dans une sacoche de cuir, discrètement attachée à sa tunique de lin, et en sortit un étrange objet plat et circulaire, du diamètre d'une grosse orange. Il en pressa le centre et le bruit d'un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre, témoignant du déclenchement d'un obscur mécanisme. L'hylien jeta l'objet au sol, contre la paroi rocheuse, tandis que celui-ci semblait se déployer de toutes parts. Impressionnés, les gardes reculèrent et observaient avec stupeur les engrenages complexes de cet étrange appareil se déplier sous leurs yeux dans un inquiétant fatras mécanique. Albacide lui-même, toujours agenouillé, contemplait l'objet gagner en volume, stupéfait. En quelques secondes, le disque avait triplé son diamètre et gagné en épaisseur, jusqu'à former une petite plate-forme hérissée de dentures métalliques, juste assez grande pour accueillir une personne. Une fois totalement déployé, l'étrange appareil se riva automatiquement à la roche. En observant plus attentivement les alentours, Albacide remarqua un rail métallique qui courait tout le long de la paroi rocheuse.

« L'aérouage (1)... Oh, petit malin » souffla le capitaine avant de chercher à se relever.

Sans plus attendre, Link bondit sur la plate-forme et, d'une impulsion sèche avec la jambe, enclencha l'appareil dont les dentures se mirent à tournoyer. Il s'accroupit souplement et osa un petit clin d'œil au capitaine qui se ruait vers lui, avant de s'élancer sur le rail incrusté. Albacide n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter l'hylien et le regarda filer sur les façades rocheuses, sautant de rail en rail sur l'aérouage. Il le remarquait bien, à présent, tout ce dédale de goulottes creusées dans la pierre.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, crois-moi ! grogna le capitaine, furieux. Occupez-vous des blessés et ne m'attendez pas ! »

Sur ces mots, il se redressa et se précipita vers son cheval, l'enfourcha d'un seul jet, et s'élança aux trousses du Héros déchu à bride abattue.

« Capitaine ! » hurla Bardin, soucieux de ne pas laisser son supérieur sans appui.

Mais Albacide était déjà loin, et il ne comptait pas laisser filer Link aussi facilement.

* * *

(1) L'aérouage est un petit véhicule flottant que le joueur récupère dans un donjon du jeu. C'est un artefact propre au jeu _Twilight Princess_ qui parlera surtout aux connaisseurs.

* * *

 _Petite anecdote sans intérêt : Le Link décrit ici ressemble énormément à celui de Breath of the Wild, c'est vrai. Et c'est un hasard total car lorsque j'ai commencé l'ébauche de cette histoire, aucune image du dernier opus n'avait été diffusée._

 _J'espère que votre lecture vous a plu. Je serai bien entendue ravie d'avoir votre retour et quoiqu'il en soit, merci à vous._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

_Un court chapitre aujourd'hui, je m'en excuse. Je tâcherai de ne pas trop tarder pour la suite._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Le capitaine de la garde galopait à vive allure entre les façades escarpées, tandis que le soir tombait doucement sur le Royaume d'Hyrule. Au-devant de lui, il apercevait toujours le Héros à croupetons sur l'aérouage qui bondissait de façade en façade. L'altitude lui donnait un avantage certain dans sa fuite mais par moments, il semblait ralentir l'allure comme pour attendre son poursuivant. Albacide avait alors la désagréable impression que Link jouait avec lui. Pendant un instant, le jeune hylien s'était même laissé rattraper en appuyant sur l'arrière de l'engin afin de le ralentir, puis redémarra à la hâte en poussant un cri d'exaltation.

« C'est ça, fais le malin ! » cracha Albacide avant de commander à son cheval de forcer l'allure.

Après de longues minutes de course-poursuite au travers des parois rocheuses, le capitaine se fit distancer au point de ne plus entrevoir le fuyard. Il finit par faire une halte sur un point culminant, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le paysage qui s'assombrissait et de percevoir au loin le crissement métallique de l'aérouage. Mais tout était calme. Il n'entendait que le bruit du vent dans les feuilles et les gémissements lugubres de la faune nocturne qui s'éveillait. Exaspéré, il ôta son heaume qu'il harnacha à sa monture en soupirant et laissa la brise glaciale du soir jouer avec sa longue chevelure noire. Il était sur le point d'abandonner la partie quand un bruit de sabots lointain parvint à ses oreilles. Plus bas dans la plaine, il aperçut la silhouette d'un cavalier qui s'éloignait. C'était lui. Link avait dû ranger l'aérouage pour continuer à cheval, sa monture l'attendant sûrement dans un recoin caché, à distance des rixes avec la garde. Sentant un regain d'excitation le saisir, Albacide s'élança à bride abattue en direction du cavalier. Il parvint à le suivre un certain temps, mais le chef rebelle avait pris beaucoup d'avance sur lui et le cheval du capitaine fatiguait. Il le perdit à nouveau. Décidé à ne pas lâcher prise, il poursuivit sa traque au hasard des chemins.

Au bout d'une heure d'exploration hasardeuse, Albacide reconnut les environs de la bourgade de Taïr et décida d'y faire une halte. Taïr était un petit village modeste comme il en existait des centaines dans Hyrule. Il n'abritait rien de particulièrement notable, à l'exception de sa taverne racornie, sinistrement baptisée « La Cave », où nombre de business crapuleux fleurissaient en plus de ses soirées arrosées. Toutefois, cette petite bourgade pouvait constituer un excellent repère de hors-la-loi. Soucieux de ne pas se faire trop remarqué, Albacide harnacha son cheval à l'entrée du village, près d'un abreuvoir, et se débarrassa de son tabard orné de l'emblème royal. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues sinistres, tout juste éclairées par quelques torches et majoritairement fréquentées par des gaillards avinés, le capitaine aperçut une silhouette familière s'engouffrer dans l'une d'elles. En un instant, il reconnut le jeune homme que les soldats avaient capturé dans la plaine. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il entreprit de suivre le garçon qui venait de disparaître au détour d'une venelle. Albacide pénétra prudemment dans la ruelle étroite qui semblait étrangement déserte et avança lentement, sentant le traquenard se profiler dangereusement. Il avait vu juste : au bout de quelques pas, il sentit la pointe d'une lame appuyer sur son dos.

« On ne bouge plus ! » intima une voix derrière lui.

Occupé à chercher le jeune homme qu'il avait reconnu, Albacide n'avait pas vu l'autre garçon embusqué dans un coin qui avait surgit dans son dos. Il voulut saisir son épée et tenter une attaque, mais il se figea au contact glacé d'une autre lame qui glissa sur sa gorge.

« Comme on se retrouve... capitaine » murmura la voix juvénile du rebelle qu'il avait menacé dans la plaine.

Cerné de toutes parts, Albacide esquissa un sourire goguenard en direction du jeune homme qu'il reconnaissait :

« Aren... Ce n'est pas très poli de menacer un ami désarmé, surtout après l'avoir fait cavaler des heures dans la cambrousse. Mais enfin... J'admets que c'est de bonne guerre » concéda-t-il.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Aren lui retourna le sourire et pressa un peu plus la lame sur la gorge du capitaine.

« Eh là ! Doucement ! » protesta ce dernier.

Au même moment, une quatrième silhouette se profila dans l'ombre et s'avança doucement vers eux :

« Eh bien, Cide ! Tu te fais maîtriser par des gamins, à présent ? Tu te ramollis, mon ami. »

Albacide élargit son sourire en reconnaissant Link qui s'approchait de lui, à visage découvert. La faible lumière des torches extérieures éclairait timidement la figure du Héros d'Hyrule et ses yeux clairs semblaient devenus presque inoffensifs. Aren et l'autre garçon, qui répondait au nom de Robin, abaissèrent leur épée en ricanant et flattèrent l'officier d'une tape dans le dos.

« C'est qu'elles sont hargneuses ces crapules, et fourbes comme des hyènes ! dit le capitaine en ébouriffant la crinière des deux jeunes rebelles.

\- Oh, ne sois pas vexé Cide, ce n'est que justice après ce que tu m'as fait subir tout à l'heure ! enchérit Aren avec un petit sourire.

\- J'aurai ma revanche, sois en sûr. »

Les deux garçons ricanèrent de plus belle. Albacide se tourna alors vers Link d'un air enjoué.

« Tu sais te faire attendre, dit le Héros en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Ce n'est que pour mieux savourer le plaisir des retrouvailles » répondit l'officier en écartant les bras.

Sur ces paroles, Albacide empoigna vigoureusement la main du jeune hylien avant de le gratifier d'une étreinte chaleureuse. Ses longues pérégrinations de service l'avait tenu éloigné des activités de la Résistance pendant plusieurs semaines. Aussi était-il heureux de retrouver son acolyte sain et sauf, surtout en ces temps si durs qui réduisaient le jeune homme à l'état de fugitif.

« Tu es gelé, mon ami. Que dirais-tu d'aller se réchauffer le gosier dans le bouge du coin ? proposa le capitaine.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus » répondit Link, la mine fatiguée.

Satisfait, Albacide se tourna vers Aren et le saisit par la nuque, avec douceur cette fois-ci.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la plaine, fiston. Mais sache que tu as fait preuve de courage. Je suis fier de toi, assura-t-il avec bienveillance. Un dernier conseil cependant : si tu dois encore te retrouver en difficulté face à la garde, déguerpis sans demander ton reste ! Pas de bravade, pas d'héroïsme mal placé. Tu cours et tu ne te retournes pas. Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- Oui capitaine, répondit Aren, les yeux brillants.

\- Bon ! Prenez ça et allez trouver de quoi vous restaurer tous les deux. Vous l'avez mérité. »

Albacide sortit de sa poche une petite bourse qu'il fourra dans la paume de Daren. Les garçons le remercièrent et détalèrent joyeusement, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Il a eu de la chance, dit Link en regardant Aren disparaître au coin de la rue.

\- Hum … Grâce à toi » renchérit son ami, emboîtant le pas en direction de la taverne.

L'hylien lui jeta alors un regard lourd de reproches en repensant aux événements récents.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment facilité la tâche, Cide.

\- Je l'admets. J'ai toujours du mal à résister à la tentation d'un petit duel à la loyale quand il se présente, se réjouit le capitaine en grattant les traces de sang séché qui avait perlé de sa plaie à la joue.

\- A la loyale ? s'offusqua le Héros, déconcerté. J'étais seul contre dix...

\- Certes. En attendant, tu n'as aucune égratignure. Mais de ton côté, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, rouspéta Albacide, le flan encore douloureux. Et je te serai reconnaissant à l'avenir de ne plus m'humilier de la sorte devant mes hommes. C'est assez vexant de se retrouver le cul en l'air au milieu d'une garnison. »

L'hylien souriait à pleines dents en se remémorant la scène, les yeux rivés au sol comme s'il s'excusait d'avoir osé un tel affront :

« Tu fanfaronnes beaucoup trop, Cide. C'est pénible, tu sais. »

Albacide gratifia Link d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, bien conscient des difficultés supplémentaires qu'il lui avait causées.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même tout pitit, si le cœur vous en dit. C'est véritablement nourrissant d'avoir quelques retours._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les murmures de la Cave

**Chapitre spécial blabla. Je suis désolée mais j'aime laisser les personnages s'exprimer. Ils ont des choses à dire.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :Les murmures de la Cave  
**

La Cave n'était pas un lieu bien difficile à trouver en raison des rires graveleux, des effluves de bière et des crachats de musique étouffée qu'elle diffusait généreusement autour d'elle. Link et Albacide arrivèrent au-devant de la gargote biscornue aux pierres usées, pourvue d'un porche en bois en dessous duquel plusieurs hommes saouls palabraient bruyamment. Une pluie fine s'abattit sur le village alors que les deux hommes gagnaient l'entrée de l'établissement bondé. Albacide ouvrit la porte de la taverne par laquelle s'échappa un flot de musique festive accompagnée de chants malsonnants. Mais alors qu'il se tournait vers Link, il aperçut ce dernier se figer tout à coup, le visage tourné vers une ruelle sombre, plus au loin. Le capitaine s'immobilisa à son tour dans l'encadrure et porta la main sur la poignée de son épée, alerté par le regard soudainement inquiet de son ami. Un frisson secoua légèrement le jeune hylien tandis qu'il scrutait attentivement l'obscurité. Albacide s'approcha prudemment sans détourner les yeux et murmura :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Link resta silencieux, toujours à l'affût. Le capitaine osa un regard dans la même direction que lui, mais il ne vit que la pénombre d'une rue sale et boueuse. Il reporta son attention vers l'hylien, perplexe.

« Rien... Il n'y a rien » finit par répondre Link avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la taverne.

Albacide fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce qui avait soudainement troublé le Héros et entra à sa suite. Il tapota l'épaule du jeune homme avec bienveillance tandis qu'une atmosphère chaude et humide les enveloppait, chargée d'une odeur de cervoise, de lentilles et de sueur :

« Tu es bien trop prudent, mon ami. »

L'hylien esquissa un léger sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vague, mais ne dit mot. Albacide observa Link un instant. Malgré le calme dont il faisait montre, le jeune homme semblait tendu. Au vu des circonstances, ce n'était guère étonnant. Contrairement aux rumeurs que le capitaine surprenait parfois parmi ses hommes, Link témoignait souvent d'une inquiétude qui contrastait quelque peu avec l'image du guerrier féroce et bravache qu'on se faisait de lui. S'il lui arrivait de faire preuve d'audace, il ne s'élançait que rarement sans réflexion. Ses aventures périlleuses dans l'ombre du Crépuscule et sa nouvelle condition de fugitif lui apprirent la prudence bien mieux que n'importe quel maître. Une prudence qui le rendait parfois fébrile mais qui lui sauva maintes fois la vie. Toutefois, l'inquiétude légitime de Link préoccupait le capitaine à mesure qu'elle se faisait plus envahissante. Depuis quelques temps, il voyait souvent le jeune homme tressaillir au moindre bruit et surprenait par moments une lueur de crainte voiler ses yeux à la tombée de la nuit, sans qu'il pût en déceler la cause. Albacide décida néanmoins d'ignorer le trouble de son ami pour cette fois. De toute évidence, ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de s'en inquiéter.

Les deux hommes promenèrent leur regard sur la salle commune de l'auberge qui s'étirait en profondeur, éclairée par des lanternes sur toute sa longueur et un âtre flamboyant qui pétillait dans le fond, diffusant une chaleur apaisante. Dans un renforcement de la pièce, quatre musiciens jouaient du violon et de la guiterne sur des airs de piraterie qui faisaient s'élever les chants allègres et les chopines bien remplies. Sur leur gauche s'étendait un comptoir massif derrière lequel Aldo, un homme grand et gras pourvu d'une fière moustache noire sous un crâne lisse, les salua furtivement entre deux services. En vérité, Link et Albacide connaissaient bien les lieux pour s'y être retrouvés à musse-pot de nombreuses fois ces derniers mois. Les étrangers, bien que chaleureusement accueillis, étaient surveillés de près, et les fouineurs se voyaient très vite dégagés de la taverne. L'endroit accueillait d'ailleurs de nombreux rebelles et hors-la-loi de tous bords, si bien que beaucoup ne prenaient plus la peine de cacher leur visage. Aldo, l'aubergiste, était parfaitement au courant de l'identité de Link et du double jeu d'Albacide. Bien qu'il ne prenait aucune part active dans leurs affaires sinon celle de leur offrir occasionnellement le gîte, il s'avérait parfois être un très bon informateur pour la Résistance du fait des bavardages avinés que ses oreilles averties capturaient au vol.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle pour y converser en toute tranquillité, les deux hommes furent saisis par des bras puissants qui s'abattirent lourdement sur leurs épaules, tandis qu'une figure débonnaire apparut entre eux.

« Eh bien, mes amis ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ce soir ! Il ne manquait plus que vous pour que la fête soit à son comble ! »

Cette voix forte et enjouée appartenait à Fénir, un des enfants de Toal, le village d'enfance de Link, que ce dernier avait secouru dans la forêt de Firone il y a sept ans de cela. Seulement, l'enfant de Toal avait bien grandi depuis cette époque, cédant la place à un fier et vaillant jeune homme au visage barbu, dont la taille et la carrure dépassaient de loin celles de son ainé. Après la Guerre du Crépuscule, le petit Fénir avait poussé d'un coup et s'était engagé dans la garde afin de suivre les traces de Link qui, à cette époque, était régulièrement missionné au château. Lorsque le Héros quitta la Citadelle près d'un an auparavant et que le pouvoir bascula dans l'austérité, le jeune toalien déserta son poste et rejoignit la Résistance. Il comptait désormais parmi les membres les plus activement recherchés, du fait notamment de ses accointances avec le chef rebelle.

« De la musique, de la chaleur et de la bière… Je ne suis finalement pas surpris de te trouver ici, dit Link dans un sourire en se retournant vers son ami d'enfance.

\- Et des filles aussi… ajouta Albacide en lorgnant deux charmantes libellules qui faisaient tournoyer leurs jupons bariolés près de l'estrade des musiciens.

\- Haha ! Que voulez-vous, j'aime les ambiances chaleureuses ! s'exclama Fénir en écartant joyeusement les bras. Cela dit, je n'ai pas chômé, messieurs. Voyez-vous, je suis sur le point de convaincre le Père Meridon de délester ses forges d'un joli lot de vieilles épées qui pourraient nous être bien utiles. J'ai rendez-vous avec le vieux demain, à la première heure ! Mais allez donc vous installer ! Je vous rejoindrai dès que ma chope sera pleine. »

Link et Albacide prirent place autour d'une table agencée contre un mur au fond de la salle, près du feu de cheminée pour se réchauffer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, envoyée par les soins d'Aldo, leur servit maladroitement deux pintes fraîches, manquant d'en renverser une sur les genoux du Héros. Remarquant le trouble de la demoiselle, Albacide lui prêta une œillade enjôleuse avant d'esquisser un petit sourire lutin. La serveuse rougit et disparut fébrilement dans un bredouillis d'excuse. Le coquin se perdit dans un rire clair tandis qu'il levait sa chope en direction de son ami et inondait sa gorge d'une goulée généreuse.

« Reste-t-il en Hyrule un jupon que tu n'aies pas encore troussé ? interrogea Link, amusé, avant de plonger le nez dans la mousse épaisse de sa bière.

\- Tu es jaloux ? demanda le capitaine en élargissant son sourire.

\- Non. »

Albacide se pencha vers son acolyte et prit le ton de la confidence.

« Moi je le suis. Vois-tu, ce n'est pas moi qui faisais trembler les menottes de cette jolie gazelle. »

Link posa sur l'officier un regard interrogateur et ce dernier soupira.

« Bon sang, c'est affligeant… Tu as des yeux énormes et tu ne vois jamais rien ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué que la belle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Tu es à cran mon vieux, alors profite un peu des plaisirs de la vie. Cela te ferait le plus grand bien, crois-moi.

\- Je te remercie pour ta prévenance, Cide, mais tout va très bien pour moi, affirma l'hylien sur un ton faussement détaché.

\- Alors, si tout va très bien, je la rappelle ? taquina le capitaine dans un clin d'œil grivois.

\- Non ! » répondit Link en lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Albacide ignora les protestations de son ami et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Je pourrais commencer par l'asticoter un peu et la convaincre de m'ouvrir une chambre à l'étage. Puis j'échaude la demoiselle pendant que tu finis ta pinte. Tu nous rejoins ensuite et si la belle est d'humeur, nous pourrons tous les deux…

\- Ne termine pas cette phrase ! » trancha Link en se renfrognant sur sa chope.

Le capitaine laissa retomber lourdement sa main sur la table avec dépit.

« Tu es désespérant. Il y a très peu d'amis pour lesquels j'accepte de donner ainsi de ma personne. Tu devrais en profiter.

\- Je suis très flatté, Cide » répondit Link avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Ce fut le moment que choisit le joyeux Fénir pour s'attabler en leur compagnie, frappant le cul de sa chope pleine contre la table avec vigueur et éclaboussements pour signifier son enthousiasme de retrouver ses deux amis. Link libéra un discret soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Albacide finissait de ruminer les derniers restes de son agacement.

« Eh bien ! Quelle joie de voir vos trognes renfrognées ! s'exclama Fénir dans un rire. Aurais-je interrompu une querelle prometteuse ? »

Albacide ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par le ton implacable de Link qui voulut recentrer la conversation sur ce qu'il jugeait prioritaire :

« Rien qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde. En revanche, un incident grave s'est produit dans la Grande Plaine, cet après-midi, alors que Robin, Aren et moi-même devions retrouver des contacts civils. Trois hommes d'un village voisin venus nous fournir quelques denrées. Ils ont été massacrés par la garde sans autre forme de procès, juste avant notre arrivée. »

Fénir écarquilla ses grands yeux verts, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

« Des exécutions ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Link en dévisageant Albacide.

\- Effectivement, les ordres ont changé, enchaîna le capitaine qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Le gouvernement souhaite passer à la vitesse supérieure. Moins de prisonniers, plus d'exécutions. Le but recherché étant d'étouffer les élans rebelles au travers d'une répression sévère. En d'autres termes, le Royaume d'Hyrule va doucement basculer dans la terreur.

\- Eh bien, c'est joyeux… observa Fénir avant d'avaler plusieurs lampées de cervoise avec avidité.

\- Mais ces trois hommes n'étaient pas des rebelles, Cide, reprit l'hylien. De plus, il ne s'agissait pour nous que d'une expédition de routine. Aucune attaque n'était planifiée contre la garde !

\- Je le sais, mais cela ne change rien. Ces hommes étaient en contact avec les insurgés, voilà tout ce que la Couronne retiendra. Rebelles assumés ou simples complices, cela n'a plus d'importance. »

Link ferma les yeux en soupirant et passa les mains sur son visage, pris d'une grande fatigue.

« D'où leur vient cette brusque montée de sève ? demanda Fénir. Nous savons tous que le pouvoir a officieusement changé de main. Link a été évincé de la Citadelle et la Reine n'a plus de pouvoir de décision. Que veulent-ils de plus ?

\- Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est trancher la tête de la Résistance, tout simplement. Ils veulent anéantir les espoirs du peuple ainsi que toute tentative de rébellion. Autrement dit, ils veulent la tête du Héros, conclut Albacide en fixant Link qui rouvrit sur lui des yeux inquiets. Par ailleurs, les rapports macabres concernant les exactions de « l'homme en vert » pullulent depuis quelques mois.

\- Hum … Je suis tout de même vexé qu'on puisse me croire assez stupide pour battre la campagne en tunique verte alors que je suis fugitif, surtout si c'est pour y semer des cadavres.

\- Rassure-toi, tout le monde ne s'y laisse pas prendre » assura le capitaine en repensant au petit Evan qu'il avait croisé au village du Moulin.

La jeune serveuse reparut avec les bras chargés de nouvelles pintes et de trois auges garnies d'une obscure bouillie de lentilles et d'agneau qu'elle servit avec autant de gêne que la fois précédente. Albacide osa un furtif haussement de sourcils en direction de Link qui afficha un regard placide avant d'écraser les orteils de l'importun avec sa botte. L'officier étouffa un râle douloureux et sourit derrière ses dents, amusé du trouble qu'il percevait chez son ami malgré ses efforts de contenance. La mixture n'était pas ragoutante mais les trois hommes y plongèrent les cuillères avec appétit, heureux de consoler leur ventre avec un plat chaud. Malgré les tourments qui parasitaient les esprits, le repas se déroula sous des hospices plus légers, ponctué çà et là par le fatras des couverts en bois et les bavardages bon enfant de Fénir.

« Il ch'rait p't-être temps d'pacher nous auchi à la viteche chupérieure, qu'en dîtes-vous ? proposa finalement le toalien tout en mâchant avec gourmandise les derniers restes de pitance.

\- Oui, il serait temps, approuva Albacide en décrochant avec les ongles un morceau d'agneau coincé entre ses dents. La Résistance cause peut-être des soucis mais elle n'est pas encore assez crainte. Ses actions restent trop éparses et ses membres sont dispersés, d'où la réticence du peuple à venir s'y enrôler. Si on ajoute à cela les rumeurs sordides et le durcissement de la répression, vous n'aurez bientôt plus suffisamment d'alliés pour contrebalancer le pouvoir. Il faut agir, à présent. Il faut agir vite et avec prudence. »

Le capitaine observa Link qui jouait avec sa cuillère d'un air distrait, le menton posé sur la paume sa main.

« Très bien, répondit l'hylien en se redressant. Je vais demander une réunion des membres les plus actifs pour décider des actions à mener. Je laisserai un message à Aldo avant de partir et lancerai des missives dès demain. Rendez-vous au quartier général dans quatre jours, sur les coups de midi. Il nous faut rassembler nos forces avant d'agir et ne pas oublier que nous avons toujours une alliée de poids au sein même du gouvernement.

\- Tu penses à la Reine ? demanda Fénir, sceptique. Tu sais bien qu'elle est pieds et poings liés…

\- Justement, il est peut-être temps de l'en défaire.

\- Tu suggères que nous lancions une expédition pour délivrer la Reine des méchants ? fit Albacide dans un sourire amusé en faisant tournoyer le fond de sa bière.

\- Peut-être, répondit Link avec un regard entendu.

\- Aha ! s'exclama Fénir avec vigueur en frappant son poing contre la table, faisant sursauter ses compagnons. Enfin un peu d'action ! C'est que je commençais à m'ennuyer.

\- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, ironisa le Héros en jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans la salle.

\- Tu parles, tous ces corniauds sont fins saouls, et je vous annonce que moi aussi, claironna le jeune homme en se levant maladroitement de son siège. Sur ces paroles revigorantes, je vous quitte, mes amis. Il me faut partir si je ne veux pas manquer ma petite affaire de demain. Il va me falloir faire preuve de verve auprès du vieux, vu la maigreur de ma bourse.

\- Tiens, voilà qui pourrait t'aider à le convaincre » lança Albacide en tendant discrètement à Fénir une bourse remplie.

Le Toalien attrapa le butin en écarquillant des yeux admiratifs.

« Eh béh dis-moi, ça paie bien la chasse aux rebelles !

\- Mets-la en veilleuse, finis ta bière et fous-le-camp d'ici ! » ordonna l'officier sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

En vérité, les poches d'Albacide étaient gorgées d'une jolie fortune héritée de ses parents, tous deux artisans renommés en leur temps, dans le domaine du textile. Une réputation bien assise qu'ils devaient en majeure partie au talent de tisserande de la mère d'Albacide, Aonobu, une femme au teint cuivré et au tempérament de feu, issue des tribus nomades qui parcouraient inlassablement les terres d'Hyrule. En ce temps, la jeune femme avait abandonné le voyage pour partager sa vie et son savoir-faire avec un modeste commerçant de la région d'Ordinn qui répondait au nom de Milo. Cependant, le tissage n'était pas le seul talent d'Aonobu. Elle fut également la première à enseigner le maniement du sabre à son jeune et unique fils qui se révéla très agile de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle mourut tragiquement sur les routes d'Ordinn, assassinée par une bande de détrousseurs à la petite semaine, Milo partit s'établir à la Citadelle où le jeune Albacide, alors âgé de douze ans, put améliorer son apprentissage de l'épée auprès d'un maître. Quand il fut en âge, le garçon s'engagea dans la milice et se distingua rapidement par sa maîtrise des armes, au point de gravir les échelons jusqu'à servir dans la garde royale. Au cœur de sa course ambitieuse, il eut même le temps d'épouser la ravissante Moïra, mais cela est une tout autre histoire. A la mort de son père, Albacide hérita de sa fortune qu'il mettait régulièrement au service de la Résistance, depuis sa rétrogradation dans la milice urbaine, il y a près d'un an.

« Je suppose que tu restes dormir ici, taquina Link en prêtant une œillade discrète en direction de la jeune serveuse.

\- Non camarade, affirma fièrement le capitaine en se levant de sa chaise pour prendre congé. Je dois filer en vitesse. N'oublie pas que j'ai complètement délaissé mes hommes pour te filer le train. Je ferais donc bien de regagner mes pénates au plus vite si je ne veux pas être officiellement déclaré comme déserteur.

\- Il te faudrait disparaître au moins trois jours pour que la menace soit sérieuse.

\- Plus je resterais absent, plus j'aurais de compte à rendre à mes supérieurs. Par les temps qui courent, je préfère ne pas trop jouer avec le feu.

\- Lorsque tu te rendras au château, pourras-tu délivrer ceci à la Reine ? demanda l'hylien en se levant à son tour avant de tendre à son acolyte une petite lettre froissée qu'il sortit de sa tunique. Discrètement, cela va sans dire.

\- Oh, que de cachotteries ! gouailla Albacide en se saisissant du document avec un grand sourire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu rechignes tant devant les charmes de notre jolie rouquine. Monsieur fait dans le luxe et la dentelle.

\- C'est cela. Au moins je serai sûr de ne pas boulotter tes restes » railla Link avec un sourire provocateur.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où Link put donner ses instructions à Aldo et tandis que la pluie battait toujours sur les toits du village, ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter la chaleur de la taverne pour revêtir chacun leurs charges. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte, Link hésita un instant et hasarda son regard en arrière, dans le tumulte festif de la gargote, à la recherche d'un dernier éclat de chaleur. Il rencontra alors les yeux noisette de la serveuse qui brillèrent à son contact. Les yeux noisette lui sourirent et les lèvres douces remontèrent timidement sous les tâches de sons. L'hylien répondit à ce sourire ingénu, soulagé d'avoir pu capturer ce battement de vie avant de retourner à l'obscurité de la nuit. Une fois sorti, il rabattit son capuchon avec légèreté, satisfait d'avoir senti un court instant son cœur bondir d'un plaisir qui se faisait trop rare.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Lettre à Zelda

**Bonjour à vous et heureuse de vous retrouver.**

 **Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à préciser (même si vous êtes suffisamment intelligents pour le comprendre tous seuls mais ça me rassure de le préciser) que les fautes contenues dans la lettre du début sont VOLONTAIRES. Si votre équilibre oculaire s'en trouve perturbé, plaignez-vous auprès de Link. En revanche, si vous en trouvez d'autres dans la suite du texte bah... c'est que c'est moi qui m'été trompé !**

 **Ah ! Et aussi, voici une ébauche de couverture de mon cru... Une ébauche hein, rien de plus car il est franchement difficile de montrer quelque chose de correct avec cet éditeur de... caca.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de lire vos avis... peut-être ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Lettre à Zelda**

« _Votre Majestée,_

 _Je vous écrit ces quelques ligne après de nombreux mois de silence mais je devais m'assurer que vous recevrez cette lettre en toute sécurité._

 _Si j'étais mieux rodé aux bonnes manières, je devrai commencé par vous demander de me pardonner. Car finalement, au-delà de ma dette envers vous, votre pardon m'aiderait a mieux supporter ces jours si sombres. Je vous demande pardon d'être la cause de cette désolation, d'avoir trahi vos attente et de vous avoir abandonné au sort que vous étes à présent seule a endurer. Je vous demande pardon pour ma faiblesse et mon impuissance, pour ma lacheté, pour votre déception. Je vous le demande car en dehors de ma volonté a servir ce royaume, j'aurai voulu que vous soyez fière de moi. J'aurai aimé être à la hauteure de la confiance que vous avez placer en moi et batir avec vous ce royaume de paix auquel vous aspiriez tant._

 _Chaque jour qui passe dans l'ignorance de vos pensées à mon égart ajoute à la culpabilité qui me ronge depuis plus d'un an. Et j'agrave encore ma situation en prenant le risque de vous faire parvenir cette lettre mais j'avais besoin de vous le partager. De vous partager ma déférence envers vous et sans doute un peu ma solitude. Je paie plus cher que vous ne croyez ma faiblesse de vous avoir laisser._

 _A présent que ces choses sont dites, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. J'ose espéré qu'après tout ce temps, vous n'avez pas tenu pour vrai les atrocité dont je suis accusé. Ce que je m'apprête a vous confié vous paraitra sans doute extravagant mais je vous pris de me croire. Durant les mois qui ont précédé ma fuite, je fus harcelé par un étrange visiteur. Un ennemi invisible que ne semble constituer ni de chair ni de sang. Une ombre intouchable qui profite de la nuit pour m'assaillir et m'afaiblir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Croyez-moi, je n'avais jamait rencontré pareil ennemi auparavent. Aujourd'hui encore, je reçois ses visites arassantes et je vous avoue ne pas savoir comment y échapper. J'ignore quelle est sa nature mais elle semble venu d'un autre monde._

 _Je n'écris pas ces mots pour vous convaincre de mon inocence mais pour vous avertir : il se trame une obscur machination autour de vous. Une menace bien plus funeste qu'il n'y parait. Ne faites confiance a personne en dehors de ceux que vous savez être vos alliés. Méfiez-vous de ceux qui vous portent une attention trop soutenu, notament s'ils vous cotoie de prés. J'ignore par quel moyen ils parviennent à vous contraindre mais je sais que votre inaction n'est pas le fruit de votre volonté._

 _Je suis désolé si mes mots ajoute à vos tourment mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas seule. Je ne puis vous en dire d'avantage mais sachez que je compte réparer mes tort et bientôt renaitra le temps de la victoire. Ne déséspérez pas._

 _Quand vous aurez lu cette lettre, détruisez-la. En attendant des jours meilleur, soyez assurée de ma complète loyauté envers vous._

 _P.S : je suis désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pris le temps de travaillé vos leçons._

 _L. »_

Zelda sentit un flot d'émotion lui brûler les yeux au terme de sa lecture, et comme un étrange éclat de rire jaillir un bref instant au milieu des larmes. De l'amusement ? Certainement, quant au post-scriptum un peu décalé vis à vis du contexte. Elle se souvint avec une douce nostalgie de ces soirées passées à la lueur des bougies dans sa suite royale, où elle donnait des leçons de grammaire au Héros. Enfant agité et versatile dans un village sans école, Link n'avait appris à lire et à écrire qu'à l'âge tardif de quatorze ans et nourrissait un véritable complexe dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre la plume à la Cour. Trois fois par semaine, le jeune homme allait donc retrouver discrètement la Reine dans ses appartements pour apprendre ses leçons et partager des moments de complicité qu'ils ne pouvaient s'autoriser autrement.

Mais le rire de Zelda était principalement l'expression de son soulagement. Celui de savoir Link en vie et d'avoir de ses nouvelles, de savoir qu'en dépit de sa condition délicate, il n'avait pas complètement perdu la flamme. Certes, le ton de la lettre était sombre mais pour le moment, la reine n'y voyait qu'un témoignage d'espoir qu'elle n'attendait plus. Pour le moment, ses yeux embués restaient irrémédiablement accrochés aux pattes de mouches marquées sur le papier froissé. Une écriture irrégulière, un peu tremblée, inscrite au petit bonheur la chance sur des supports mal adaptés, entre deux cavales, avec des encres différentes. Des mots un peu maladroits, presque effacés par endroits par des taches d'eau et de sueur, sur un papier imprégné par les tourments de son porteur. Une lettre souillon, bien éloignée des épitres destinés aux mains d'une reine mais ô combien plus précieuse aux yeux de celle-ci.

Zelda sécha vivement ses larmes et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce. Elle sentait frémir une énergie nouvelle, une émotion discordante qui lui déclencha un frisson dans le crâne. Ce fut comme si elle se réveillait d'une longue léthargie et que sa tête et ses membres reprenaient doucement vie. Cette lettre qu'elle serrait dans sa main était bien plus qu'une preuve d'espoir. C'était une prise de conscience. Une prise de conscience percutante avec la réalité. Bien entendu qu'elle n'était pas libre d'agir mais jusqu'ici, ce triste constat flottait dans son esprit embrumé comme une vague idée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir. Aujourd'hui cependant, cette impuissance lui apparaissait sous une lumière crue. A cet âpre constat venait s'ajouter une angoisse sourde qui grignotait peu à peu l'euphorie naissante. La mention de cet ennemi de l'ombre dont parlait Link était bien inquiétante. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle jamais aperçue lorsqu'il travaillait encore à ses côtés, et surtout, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Peut-être avait-il essayé sans qu'elle comprenne son désarroi. Peut-être était-elle déjà trop affaiblie pour réaliser quoique ce soit.

Après avoir relu les mots de Link plusieurs fois pour les graver dans sa mémoire, Zelda tendit la lettre vers la flamme d'un candélabre pour la détruire à contrecœur. Elle aurait voulu garder ces mots précieusement et les relire dans les moments de découragement mais elle ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Non qu'il fût très grand pour elle ou même pour Link qui était déjà fugitif, mais plutôt pour ce capitaine, Albacide, qui lui avait courageusement apporté cette lettre du front. Une lettre qui lui avait sans aucun doute été confiée en main propre par le chef rebelle lui-même. Zelda n'avait pas pu le lui demander durant ce court moment dans les jardins où le capitaine était venu jusqu'à elle pour lui présenter son rapport et, cachée sous les feuillets, cette frêle enveloppe qu'il avait doucement fait ressortir entre ses doigts. Elle avait hésité un instant, une fraction de seconde avant de comprendre. Et le regard brillant du capitaine lui confirma ses espoirs avant qu'il ne s'incline et tourne les talons. A ce moment, elle avait fait de son mieux pour conserver son regard impérieux tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Tandis que la lettre finissait de se consumer dans une coupelle à encens, la Reine entendit des pas résonner dans le couloir. Elle sortit de sa stupeur et ouvrit la grande fenêtre de sa chambre pour tâcher d'atténuer l'odeur du papier brûlé. Comme le vent frais de l'après-midi s'engouffrait dans la pièce, un claquement retentit brusquement et la grande porte de la suite royale s'ouvrit dans un grincement plaintif. La silhouette racornie du Docteur Borville apparue alors, toujours chargée de ce lourd plateau d'argent sur lequel trônait une unique tasse.

« Voici votre remède, ma reine » énonça le médecin comme une vieille rengaine amère en se dirigeant vers la bouillote pour y déposer son fardeau.

La reine posa les yeux sur la boisson fumante et son cœur se comprima. Toujours ce même remède, ce même poison. Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de s'y soustraire mais sa léthargie n'avait pas cessé pour autant.

Tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait, Zelda vit les petits yeux gris du médecin percer au travers des culs de bouteille pour se poser vers la coupelle encore fumante.

« Je vous remercie Docteur » trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide en fixant le médecin pour lui signifier que sa présence était indésirable.

Voyant que ce dernier ne quittait pas la pièce, la reine s'approcha de lui d'un pas autoritaire.

« Je ne suis pas en humeur de compagnie ce soir, insista-t-elle. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir sortir.

\- Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que vous prenez bien votre boisson, ma reine, répondit Borville avec un sourire obséquieux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon qui me tienne la cuillère, je vous remercie.

\- J'insiste, Ma Reine.

« Un problème, votre Majesté ? » interpella une voix douce à l'entrée des appartements royaux.

Un homme longiligne et vêtu d'habits amples et sombres apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte.

« Zarys, annonça Zelda. On peut dire que vous arrivez toujours à point nommé.

\- En vérité, je faisais quelques pas avec notre cher Docteur quand il a frappé à votre porte, répondit l'homme avec un sourire en pénétrant dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer à sa suite pour ne pas vous importuner.

\- Vous êtes d'une prévenance admirable ! » rétorqua la Reine avec ironie.

Zarys était l'ancien Conseiller du Roi, père de Zelda avant qu'il ne pérît dans la défense de la Citadelle lors de l'invasion du Crépuscule. Le Conseiller œuvrait au service de la Couronne depuis plus de quinze ans si bien qu'il avait vu la jeune princesse s'épanouir et monter sur le trône. Pourtant, Zelda était incapable de lui donner un âge. Son visage fin et anguleux restait toutefois atypique pour un hylien et lui faisait paraître à peine trente ans alors qu'il devait bien en avoir quarante-cinq. Ses yeux étirés, sombres aux reflets pourpres, dégageaient autant de force que de douceur sous sa longue chevelure noire et tressée dans son dos. C'était un homme discret et apaisant, toujours le bon conseil aux lèvres, le mot qui rassure et redonne confiance. Zelda se souvenait de promenades très sereines en sa compagnie, du nom des fleurs qu'il lui avait enseigné, de réflexions passionnées sur l'altruisme qu'il lui avait partagées. A l'évidence, cet homme paisible avait beaucoup contribué à forger le caractère de la Reine et sa bienveillance l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à s'entendre avec le Héros qui n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec les usages de la Cour. Un homme au cœur bon, à l'écoute des tourments, qui avait d'ailleurs maintes fois participé à retenir la main souvent trop belliqueuse du Roi, en son temps de gloire. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que la Reine lui avait confié la régence du Royaume d'Hyrule quand elle ne fut plus en état de le diriger.

Mais à présent, Zelda se méfiait de Zarys. Depuis sa prise en main du Royaume, le régime s'était drastiquement durci malgré l'empathie dont il faisait preuve au quotidien. Elle le suspectait d'être à l'origine des événements dramatiques qui avaient ponctué ces deux dernières années, ainsi que sa propre déchéance. Pourtant, sa compagnie toujours agréable continuait de la troubler. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ni fourberie ni malveillance émaner de sa personne. Elle n'avait non plus jamais perçu la moindre soif de pouvoir ou de tuerie ressortir de ses paroles et il ne manifestait pas cette obligeance obséquieuse dont Borville était coutumier. Zarys avait d'ailleurs été le premier à lui formuler l'idée que Link n'était probablement pas coupable des faits dont on l'accusait, même s'il partageait aujourd'hui la pensée que le Héros avait sombré dans la folie. Alors pourquoi ce basculement dans la terreur ? Chaque fois qu'elle avait posé la question, Zarys se contentait de répondre qu'il n'y avait de terreur que pour ceux qui devenaient les ennemis de la paix du Royaume.

« Sa majesté refuse de prendre son remède, reprit le médecin d'un air contrarié. Les déesses me sont témoins pourtant qu'il est bon pour sa santé.

\- Je refuse de le prendre, en effet, renchérit Zelda. Qu'allez-vous y faire ? Me forcer à l'avaler avec une pince sur le nez ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Zarys avec un sourire amusé. Docteur, pouvez-nous laisser s'il vous plait ? »

Le médecin rognonna dans sa barbe et tourna les talons d'un air résigné.

« Quelle autorité ! railla Zelda d'un air amer. Mon propre médecin vous écoute mieux que moi, et vous persistez à me dire que je ne suis pas prisonnière ?

\- Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas prisonnière, assura le nouveau régent en saisissant la tasse encore chaude. Nul ne vous oblige à boire ce poison si vous ne le désirez pas. »

Sur ses mots, il vida d'un geste sec le contenu de la tasse par la fenêtre ouverte avant de la reposer délicatement sur le plateau.

« Nous ne dirons rien à ce cabochard de Borville, ajouta-t-il d'un air complice.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Zarys, trancha froidement Zelda, les yeux brillants de colère. Je suis confinée dans ces appartements depuis si longtemps que je peine à me souvenir de la date du jour. Deux à trois gardes m'escortent au moindre de mes déplacements, jusqu'aux latrines s'il le faut et je n'ai plus assisté à un seul Conseil depuis des mois. Je suis évincée et aujourd'hui, la parole d'une femme de chambre aurait plus poids que la mienne à la Cour !

\- Je suis vraiment navré que le viviez de cette manière, dit Zarys avec déception. Mais je comprends votre frustration…

\- Il s'agit davantage de désespoir que de frustration ! Aujourd'hui j'ouvre les yeux sur un monde en ruine alors que j'ai passé des années à le remettre sur pied ! Que s'est-il passé, Zarys ? Que sont devenus tous nos efforts pour unifier les peuples d'Hyrule ? Et vos rêves de paix et d'harmonie ? »

Le régent s'approcha fiévreusement de la Reine et prit son visage affligé entre ses mains avec douceur.

« Zelda, regardez-moi » requerra-t-il en s'autorisant à prononcer le prénom de celle qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Et la Reine leva des yeux chagrinés vers Zarys que la lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi éclairait comme une lueur d'espoir. Sous les rayons du soleil, elle distingua nettement cette lueur rouge sang dans les yeux de l'ancien Conseiller. Une couleur qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant et qu'il expliquait par une maladie qu'il avait contracté étant enfant.

« Je vous en prie, ne désespérez pas, reprit le régent en plongeant son regard dans celui de Zelda. Je comprends l'impuissance dans laquelle vous vous trouvez mais gardez à l'esprit que cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Cette désolation est peut-être nécessaire au salut du Royaume. Peut-être devons-nous en passer par là pour espérer de plus grands desseins. Quelle que soit l'issue de cette tourmente, n'oubliez pas ceci : vous finirez par guérir et vous retrouverez bientôt votre grandeur. »

Le cœur de la Reine se serra à l'écoute de ces mots qui la tenaillaient autant qu'ils la rassuraient. Elle se souvenait pourtant des mises en garde de Link concernant les personnes trop soucieuses à son sujet. Cependant, les intentions de Zarys semblaient sincères. Et sa voix si douce l'apaisait comme une mélodie et endormait sa vigilance. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et sentait cette vigueur qui l'avait étreinte se dissiper lentement à mesure que l'homme lui parlait. Elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux rouges et brillants dans lesquels elle croyait se noyer.

« Je vous sens fatiguée, murmura Zarys en passant une main apaisante sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. »

Il incita la Reine à s'assoir sur le lit et cette derrière se laissa guider, engourdie dans une apathie lourde. L'homme caressa les cheveux dénoués de Zelda qui ne réagissait plus, les yeux perdus dans le vague et posa sur elle un regard tendre et presque douloureux.

« Je vous promets que l'harmonie renaîtra bientôt en Hyrule » fit-il avec douceur.

Zarys referma la grande fenêtre qui plongeait la pièce dans la fraicheur du soir naissant et aperçut sur le rebord la petite coupelle encore pleine de cendres. Il saisit un morceau de papier calciné et effrita les restes entre ses longs doigts d'un air suspicieux. La reine entretiendrait-elle une correspondance ? Si tel était le cas, cela expliquerait son subit regain de lucidité qui avait brisé l'effet hypnotique des remèdes de Borville, l'obligeant à user de charme pour contenir les dangereux élans de Zelda. Il y avait d'ailleurs fort à parier que la souveraine maintenait le contact avec la Résistance, et plus assurément encore, avec le chef lui-même. Curieusement, cette possibilité aiguisa l'intérêt de Zarys qui y perçut une opportunité. Peut-être était-ce finalement inutile de traquer Link : bientôt viendrait-il de lui-même se jeter dans les mailles du filet.


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'écho du tourment

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Avant toute chose, je vous remercie tous pour vos retours généreux et constructifs. Certes, cette histoire ne transcende pas des barreaux de chaises mais elle me prend pas mal d'énergie et me tient beaucoup à cœur. Aussi je suis très touchée que vous preniez le temps de me partager vos avis.**

 **Enfin, c'est un long chapitre que je vous propose, peut-être encore trop chargé en interactions mais les événements vont se compliquer dès le prochain épisode. J'aime vraiment prendre le temps d'étoffer les échanges entre les personnages. Et si ce long déroulé manque encore d'avancée notoire, il a le mérite de d'étoffer un peu plus le contexte et de présenter quelques nouvelles têtes... Enfin, peut-être pas si nouvelles que ça.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :L'écho du tourment  
**

Voyant la lame du sabre s'abattre sur lui, Colin leva son écu et para l'attaque audacieuse du bokoblin qui s'acharnait comme un diable. Le jeune homme profita de l'instant d'hébétude qui suivit l'échec du gobelin pour lui asséner à son tour de violents coups d'épée qui tranchèrent net la peau râpeuse de la créature. Elle tomba très vite sous les attaques brutales de Colin, qui se redressa bientôt au-dessus de son cadavre, triomphant et haletant. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de main tandis que le vent frais de la plaine lui léchait la nuque. Il lui semblait que les leçons de Link commençaient à faire bon effet.

Colin faisait partie de la petite bande de gosses qui avaient grandi à Toal, avec Link et Fénir. Cependant, le lien qui l'unissait au Héros était sans aucun doute plus étroit que pour les autres enfants. Moï, le père de Colin et maître d'arme du village de Toal, se trouvait être également le père adoptif de Link, ce petit gamin muet aux oreilles pointues qu'il avait retrouvé grelottant et tâché de sang dans une voiture pillée, recroquevillé près des cadavres mutilés d'un couple hylien mort depuis plusieurs jours, plus de vingt ans auparavant. Malgré les nombreuses recherches qui le poussèrent jusqu'à la Citadelle, Moï ne trouva trace d'aucune famille à laquelle rendre l'enfant. Il le prit donc sous son aile et l'éleva, avec sa femme Ute. Lorsque Colin naquit quatre ans plus tard, Link prononça ses premières paroles. Il avait alors à peu près sept ans. Cependant, à mesure que l'hylien s'épanouissait, le petit Colin s'était flétri dans son ombre. Face à la débrouillardise de Link et la fougue de Fénir, Colin faisait en effet pâle figure. Avec ses cheveux d'un blond fade, sa carrure chétive et ses yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude, le garçon se faisait souvent chahuter par les enfants du village, malgré la protection de Link.

Avec le temps, le petit Colin s'était un peu épaissi. Cependant, l'ombre de son frère continuait de planer au-dessus de lui et le garçon se sentait toujours bien trop chétif et timoré, notamment face à des compagnons comme Fénir qui, lui, avait si bien poussé, comme si le courage l'avait recouvert d'un manteau fourré de muscles et de vigueur.

Un feulement lointain tira Colin de ses pensées, et le jeune homme aperçu un autre gobelin donner l'assaut. Il se retourna et vit le monstre s'élancer sur lui comme un bœuf, son sabre brandi au-devant, alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du jeune homme. Ce dernier voulu profiter de cette charge inconsidérée pour changer de tactique. Il rengaina son épée et se saisit de l'arc qu'il avait accroché à son dos. Le gobelin se rapprochait rapidement mais il ne déviait pas sa course, continuant de foncer en ligne droite. Colin se mit en position, encocha une flèche et banda progressivement la corde de son arc, rappelant à sa mémoire ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il rapprocha son front perlé de sueur. Le bokoblin approchait du but. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Colin gonfla le torse pour donner de l'amplitude à son mouvement et lutter contre la nervosité qui lui commandait de lâcher trop vite. Il devait prendre le temps. Quand il sentit trembler la main qui retenait la flèche, il décocha le trait meurtrier qui perça les airs et se ficha proprement dans le crâne du monstre frondeur, comme s'il eut transpercé une motte de beurre tendre. Le gobelin s'écroula dans l'herbe humide sans même un râle.

Colin laissa échapper un hoquet d'effarement, stupéfait par sa performance, avant de rendre un sourire ébahi. Il n'avait encore jamais réalisé un tir aussi précis en situation réelle et savourait ce frisson de fierté qui lui chatouillait les entrailles. Soudain, il entendit des pas lourds s'avancer dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement et tressaillit en voyant se dresser au-dessus de lui la silhouette massive et porcine d'un moblin furibond. Le monstre poussa un mugissement féroce et abattit sa lourde masse sur Colin. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté mais son arc fut brisé par le choc. Il se redressa sur ses jambes vacillantes et eut le réflexe de rajuster immédiatement son bouclier devant lui. Au moment où Colin dégaina son épée, le moblin lança de nouveau la masse vers lui. Ces immenses gobelins n'étaient ni particulièrement habiles ni véritablement rapides, mais leur force brute pouvait leur permettre d'assommer un cheval d'un seul coup de poing. Malgré cela, le blond n'esquiva pas l'attaque et para instinctivement avec son bouclier. Sous la violence du choc, l'écu éclata comme une coquille de noix et Colin se retrouva projeté en arrière. Légèrement sonné, le garçon étouffa un cri de douleur quand son dos heurta le sol rocailleux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait lâché son épée lors de la collision. Ses yeux affolés se rivèrent sur la silhouette menaçante de son assaillant qui lui paraissait en cet instant plus grand qu'un clocher. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à présent étendu aux pieds d'un gigantesque moblin sans aucune défense. Lorsque le monstre amorça quelques pas dans sa direction, arme à la main, Colin sentit son sang geler dans ses veines. Une panique incontrôlable s'empara du jeune homme et lui fit soudainement perdre la raison. Il recula fébrilement sur les coudes à mesure que la créature approchait, oubliant même la nécessité de se redresser au plus vite pour fuir. Cependant, ses contorsions désespérées ne suffirent pas à le mettre hors de portée du moblin qui avait déjà levé sa lourde masse au-dessus du garçon. Ne parvenant plus à réfléchir, Colin entortilla ses bras sur son visage en poussant un hurlement de terreur.

Au même instant, une silhouette agile avait bondi en aplomb du jeune homme, arc déployé en direction du monstre. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'une flèche transperça son œil porcin. Entrainé par le poids de la masse qu'il avait brandi, le moblin tomba en arrière dans un bruit sourd qui fit vibrer le sol. Link se réceptionna face au monstre par une roulade et dégaina son épée dans la foulée, près à l'achever si nécessaire. Quand il fut assuré de sa mort, l'hylien scruta rapidement les alentours par vigilance et rengaina son arme.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda-t-il au garçon toujours recroquevillé sur le sol.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Le teint livide et le souffle court, Colin fixait toujours la flèche plantée dans l'œil sanguinolent du moblin inerte tout en serrant contre lui le bras qui avait tenu le bouclier brisé. Link s'agenouilla près de son ami et posa sa main sur le bras blessé : « Laisse-moi regarder ». Il saisit délicatement le poignet enflé et le manipula entre ses doigts gantés, arrachant une grimace de douleur au jeune homme.

« Tu as de la chance, il ne semble pas cassé, observa Link en repliant doucement le poignet brûlant. Mais attends-toi à de belles ecchymoses. »

Colin demeurait toujours silencieux. Il resserra ses bras contre son corps douloureux et son regard fuyant se teinta d'une colère sourde. Il se sentait bien misérable, ainsi ramassé face au Héros, à trembloter comme une feuille morte. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su réagir. Link posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Tu t'en sors bien » dit-il simplement.

Colin esquissa un sourire aigre en évitant le regard de son aîné.

L'hylien se redressa et observa de nouveau le corps sans vie du moblin. En accompagnant Colin à son entrainement, il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser le chemin de pareille créature. En effet, ces grands monstres se faisaient relativement rares dans les plaines et ce nouveau constat ne présageait rien de bon.

« La nuit ne va plus tarder, il ne faut pas rester ici » dit Link en tendant sa main vers Colin pour l'aider à se relever.

Les deux hommes marchèrent sans un mot durant de longues minutes en direction du village de Cocorico, l'un perclus dans ses remords et l'autre comprenant la nécessité du silence. La chasse aux gobelins les ayant éloignés du camp, ils longèrent les plateaux pour se faire discrets.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, ce monstre m'aurait broyé comme un insecte, finit par dire Colin d'une voix rauque, serrant toujours son bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu as manqué de prudence. Tu n'as pas assez surveillé tes arrières. C'est une bonne leçon à retenir.

\- Pour l'instant, la seule leçon que je retiens est que je suis un véritable couard, répondit le plus jeune sur un ton amer.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Colin. Tu te débrouilles mieux que tu ne le penses.

\- Vraiment ? ironisa le garçon. Link, j'étais terrifié ! Si j'avais pu me relever face au moblin, je me serais enfui comme le dernier des lâches…

\- Tu étais désarmé et sans protection. Qu'espérais-tu ? En de pareilles situations, la fuite est salutaire.»

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à cela. Il savait que sa propre colère parlait à sa place et voilait son esprit. Il regarda les façades des plateaux rocheux rougeoyer sous la lumière déclinante du soleil et devina en amont les hautes palissades de bois qui ceignaient le village tandis qu'une lourde lassitude pesait sur ses épaules.

« Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur, reprit Colin après plusieurs minutes de rêverie. Je pense ne jamais trouver cette assurance dans mes gestes et cette force dans l'esprit. Chaque fois que je tire l'épée, je ne fais que craindre pour ma vie et cette pensée m'envahit totalement.

\- La peur est un apprentissage douloureux, probablement le plus difficile qui soit. Avec le temps, tu apprendras à réfléchir à ce que tu dois faire en situation de combat et non à ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Ton assurance grandira et tes gestes se préciseront. Mais tu devras toujours composer avec l'idée de la mort. Il en va de même pour tous. Je connais très peu d'âmes ayant été capables de s'affranchir totalement de cette peur-là, et bien souvent, ceux qui le prétendent sont des menteurs, des désespérés ou des inconscients. Quant à ceux qui y parviennent, ils n'ont généralement cure de la maîtrise des armes et se tiennent éloignés des champs de bataille. »

Colin gardait les yeux vers le sol et fit rouler au-devant une petite pierre avec ses bottes, l'air faussement détaché.

« Pourtant toi, tu ne crains pas la mort.

\- Ah vraiment ? demanda Link.

\- Il n'y a qu'à te voir l'œuvre. Tu n'hésites pas face au danger. On croirait que tu n'as jamais peur de rien.»

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'hylien qui regardait au loin, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu souris, tout à coup ? reprit le garçon, interloqué par la réaction du Héros.

\- Ce que tu dis me fait repenser à quelque chose. Lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à Ganondorf sous sa forme bestiale… je me suis pissé dessus, annonça Link en plantant un regard amusé dans les yeux médusés de Colin.

\- Vraiment ?

L'hylien acquiesça avec un sourire :

« Crois-moi, les légendes auraient une tout autre saveur si elles étaient racontées par ceux qui les ont vécues. »

* * *

Les deux rebelles arrivèrent au niveau de l'entrée la plus à l'ouest du village Cocorico, et accessoirement, la plus discrète. Une fois devant la grande porte en bois qui fermait les remparts du village fortifié, Link frappa quatre fois à intervalle irrégulier et attendit. Une trappe s'ouvrit sèchement dans la porte et un petit œil aiguisé apparut dans l'ouverture.

« Mot de passe, scanda la voix aigrelette, derrière le battant.

\- Les framboises sont perchées sur le tabouret de mon grand-père. » répondit Link en s'efforçant de rester parfaitement stoïque.

Le judas se referma, la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit lentement sur un chemin qui sillonnait entre les roches. Les deux hommes entrèrent tranquillement et passèrent sous le regard affûté des deux gardiens grincheux qui faisaient le guet en journée.

« Pourquoi ce mot de passe aussi stupide ? interrogea discrètement Colin après avoir passé le contrôle des gardiens. C'est pour le rendre plus difficile à retenir en cas d'imposture ?

\- Non, c'est une trouvaille de Fénir, dénonça Link avec un petit sourire. Cette explication te suffit ?

\- Pff ! Tu aurais tout de même pu confier la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre » rouspéta le garçon en fronçant le nez.

Les murs rocheux qui flanquaient le chemin s'ouvrirent au fil de leurs pas pour dégager la vue sur une ville singulière et foisonnante. On y trouvait de belles habitations en bois et en pierre blanche qui poussaient comme des champignons jusque sur les flancs des plateaux rouges. La vie fourmillait dans la grande avenue qui traversait la ville, parsemée de commerces et de maisons. En vérité, Cocorico n'avait plus de village que son nom depuis plusieurs années. Lorsque la guerre du Crépuscule prit fin, il ne restait pas plus de cinq âmes rescapées vivant encore dans les ruines du bourg. Le père Reynald, prêtre chaman de Cocorico et devenu chef depuis, s'appliqua à reconstruire son village avec toutes les bonnes volontés disponibles, sous l'appui de son ami Bohdan, chef de Toal. Des gens se déplacèrent des quatre coins d'Hyrule pour rebâtir ce lieu qui était autrefois une ville thermale réputée et un vrai refuge pour les voyageurs. Les terrains furent cédés à toute personne désireuse de s'y installer, sans autre contrepartie que celle d'aménager le terrain et de construire sa maison. En l'espace de cinq ans, le village de Cocorico avait triplé sa superficie et multiplié sa population. Les thermes, refaits de fond en comble, avaient regagné leur réputation et les touristes affluaient en nombre.

Il subsistait toutefois un arrière village plus loin sur les flancs du plateau goron, accessible uniquement par l'entrée ouest de la ville. Ce bourg était en réalité l'ancien village de Cocorico, fondé il y a plusieurs centaines d'années par une grande guerrière sheikah qui avait fidèlement servi la famille royale, peu avant la disparition tragique de son peuple, du temps de la grande gloire hylienne. A présent, ce petit village était encore chargé de vieilles bâtisses grises qui dataient d'avant la guerre du Crépuscule et que personne n'avait osé ni détruire ni reconstruire. Ce petit bourg subsistait comme un vestige oublié, habité par deux ou trois âmes – et une toute une tribu de chats errants, qui continuaient de le faire vivre. Du moins, c'était la version officielle. Officieusement, ce petit bourg abritait le Quartier Général des rebelles et plusieurs de ses membres qui y trouvaient refuge régulièrement. Il y a environ un an de cela, lorsque la Résistance avait commencé à se former, Link avait fait courir la rumeur que les rebelles s'étaient établis dans le village Cocorico. L'armée s'y était donc présentée plusieurs fois pour fouiller les lieux, sans succès. Les rebelles profitèrent de la certitude du gouvernement pour s'installer véritablement dans l'arrière village quelques mois plus tard, afin de ne pas perturber l'activité prolifique de la ville thermale, déjà bien secouée par la pagaille que le chef rebelle avait créée. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle descente des forces armées dans leur repaire, si bien qu'ils avaient multiplié les précautions, comme la création de postes de sentinelles sur les points culminants du village ou encore l'instigation de mots de passe à l'entrée principale. Le père Reynald, averti de leur présence, veillait également à brouiller les pistes à leur sujet. Sans parler de l'appui inestimable des gorons, dont Link était un ami respecté.

« Dans quel pétrin êtes-vous encore allés vous fourrer tous les deux ? » claironna une voix ferme derrière eux.

Link et Colin se retournèrent et virent Telma, les bras chargés de grands sacs de nourriture, qui les toisait d'un air réprobateur. Cette grande hylienne aux cheveux roux et à la silhouette plantureuse avait longtemps été la gérante de la taverne de la Citadelle, qui fut d'ailleurs l'ancien QG de la Résistance du temps de la guerre. Telma était une femme forte au cœur bon, qui menait sa barque d'une main de fer, prenant souvent le rôle réconfortant de la mère nourricière. Lorsque Link quitta la Citadelle et que le Conseil extraordinaire des anciens membres de la Résistance fut dissout, Telma vendit sans remord son auberge pour ouvrir un nouveau commerce dans la ville de Cocorico. Elle avait très vite repris du service auprès des rebelles et demeurait un pilier de la Résistance. Son passé d'insurgée lui avait valu de nombreuses fouilles de sa nouvelle auberge mais jamais la Garde ne put trouver quoique ce soit de convaincant contre elle.

Voyant les habits poussiéreux des deux jeunes hommes, le bras blessé et l'allure encore prostrée de Colin, Telma lâcha ses sacs et se dirigea énergiquement vers eux.

« Allez hop, à l'intérieur ! commanda-t-elle en leur désignant la plus grande maison de la place du petit bourg. Link, vas récupérer mes sacs et porte les dans la cuisine, s'il te plait. Je m'occupe de ce petit crétin ! »

Sur ces mots, Telma entraina Colin par une main sur sa nuque et celui-ci suivit sans broncher. Link ramassa les sacs avec un grand sourire, toujours effaré par l'influence autoritaire et maternelle de la tenancière sur la plupart des rebelles de son camp, y compris sur lui-même. Il avait déjà remarqué la docilité presque unanime des membres de la Résistance à l'égard de Telma du temps de la guerre du Crépuscule. Lorsqu'un conflit éclatait, l'hylienne tranchait sans scrupule et mettait généralement tout le monde d'accord. Lorsqu'un tourment survenait, elle savait rassurer les esprits et réchauffer les cœurs.

Le Héros entra à la suite de Telma et Colin dans la grande maison poussiéreuse, chargé des provisions qu'il déposa dans la cuisine, au milieu des miaulements d'une bande de matous qui avaient investi la demeure.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te maltraiter, dit Telma à l'intention de Colin tandis qu'elle déballait des produits de soin sur la table sous les yeux anxieux du garçon.

\- Il y a eu de la casse ? » demanda une petite voix chevrotante dans l'entrée de la grande cuisine.

En réalité, cette grande maison appartenait à une vieille dame toute recourbée, toujours couverte de quantité de châles, qui se faisait un plaisir d'héberger des rebelles ou de leur prêter son grand salon pour les réunions. Cette petite dame coiffée d'un chignon gris sur le haut du crâne, Link la connaissait bien. Elle se prétendait l'une des dernières représentantes du peuple sheikah et répondait au nom d'Impa, comme dans les légendes. Lorsque la Garde avait débarqué jusque chez elle il y a près de deux mois, la vieille avait repoussé les tentatives des soldats par un habile jeu de dupe, usant de naïveté et de sénilité pour les dissuader. Quatre rebelles, dont Link et Fénir, alors pelotonnés dans la buanderie, avaient écouté la performance de la vieille avec fébrilité et beaucoup d'admiration.

« Oh misère, le pauvre garçon ! s'alarma Impa en découvrant le poignet de Colin qui virait au bleu.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Mamie, rassura Telma en déroulant une bande de tissu. Ce petit chenapan va très bien. »

Link continuait de sourire en rangeant les légumes, toujours amusé par la tête de son ami qui serrait les dents pour encaisser la douleur pendant qu'on lui bandait l'avant-bras.

Après avoir enfin libéré Colin du calvaire, Telma posa une large tasse sur la table de la cuisine et servit à Link une boisson à base de lait pour lui signifier de rester car elle avait deux ou trois choses à lui dire. Le Héros s'assit sagement et porta discrètement le récipient à son nez. Généralement, on pouvait déterminer le ton que prendra la conversation suivant le degré d'alcool que la tenancière servait à son interlocuteur. S'il en jugeait à l'odeur un peu chargée, il pouvait s'attendre à quelques remontrances.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ce gamin ! lança sèchement la tenancière en s'asseyant face au chef rebelle.

\- Il a dix-sept ans, ce n'est plus un gamin, répondit calmement Link en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses paumes.

\- C'est un gamin ! décréta l'hylienne. Un gamin fragile, qui plus est. Il n'est pas fait pour le front et tu le sais.

\- C'est lui qui me demande à être entrainé. Et moi je serai plus rassuré quand il aura appris à se défendre.

\- Ce qu'il cherche, c'est t'impressionner ! Un jour, il se mettra dans le pétrin pour toi et tu le regretteras. »

Link soupira avant d'avaler une gorgée généreuse du liquide lacté qui lui chauffa toute la trachée. De la liqueur de plante. Visiblement, la tenancière ne s'inquiétait pas seulement pour Colin. Elle se pencha vers Link qui eut la sensation d'être tout petit face à elle et le toisa du regard.

« Tu couves quelque chose, jeune homme. Je le vois bien. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Je suis toujours préoccupé, Telma, répondit Link, le regard fuyant.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Il y a quelque chose qui se trame dans ta tête depuis un moment, quelque chose de sinistre. Tu rumines depuis des semaines, tu es absent et nerveux.

\- C'est cette conversation qui me rend nerveux, fit Link avant de vider presque tout le contenu de sa tasse en évitant toujours le regard de la tenancière.

\- Oh ça, j'en suis sûre ! Je me doute bien qu'il ne sera pas facile de te tirer les vers du nez mais crois-moi, je finirai par savoir ce que tu caches. »

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter le Héros, et deux hommes pénétrèrent vivement dans la maison.

« Bien le bonjour, chers amis ! entonna la voix bon enfant de Fénir qui gesticulait sur le palier, avant d'être poussé sans ménagement par Albacide qui arrivait derrière lui.

\- Ferme-la et laisse-moi passer, vociféra l'officier, éreinté par son voyage qui lui imposait de prendre de grands détours pour ne pas être repéré.

\- Ou peut-être devrais-je dire « bien le bonsoir » si j'en juge par la nuit tombante », poursuivit le toalien, imperturbable.

Telma soupira bruyamment pendant que Link sirotait le fond de sa tasse avec un air penaud, sous l'œil attentif d'un matou gris assis sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Tu t'en tires bien » lui marmonna la tenancière d'un air contrit.

Les garçons s'appliquèrent à préparer le grand salon pour l'événement du lendemain. Le concile programmé par Link trois jours auparavant se tiendrait à cet endroit, rassemblant plusieurs membres éminents de la Résistance pour décider des actions prochaines. Il fallait donc y mettre quelques soins. Toutefois, personne ne trouva de solution diplomatique pour les chats qui étaient les premiers maîtres des lieux, dame Impa se refusant à les mettre dehors : « Ils sont propres, mes matous ! ». Les rebelles ne prirent pas le risque d'insister, résignés à l'idée de débattre au milieu des miaulements et des cabrioles de chats.

Alors que toute la marmaille s'affairait dans l'agencement du salon, Albacide profita d'un instant loin des regards pour tendre discrètement à Link un petit feuillet de parchemin roulé :

« Je soutiens vos mignardises mais n'attendez pas de moi que je fasse le coursier tous les jours. »

L'hylien s'empara du parchemin et le déroula fiévreusement pour y lire ces quelques mots, si simples et pourtant si réconfortants :

 _« Ne doutez jamais de ma confiance. Ne doutez jamais de vous._

 _Z. »_

Link replia rapidement le parchemin pour le ranger à l'intérieur de sa tunique où son cœur bondissait, avant de replonger dans la ferveur des préparatifs.

La soirée se déroula en bonne compagnie dans le grand salon d'Impa, dans l'ambiance tamisée des chandelles. De bons plats furent servis par Telma, autour desquels les chopines se remplissaient. Fénir ne tarissait pas de bonne humeur malgré les nouvelles sordides qu'il glanait au gré de ses expéditions, tandis que Colin tâchait de noyer pour la nuit les derniers échos de sa frayeur dans la bière. L'humeur générale se voulait bon enfant pour couvrir l'amertume qui pulsait dans le cœur de chacun. Seul Link semblait se détacher peu à peu de l'esprit collectif, toujours plongé dans ses pensées envahissantes. Au cœur des rires et des éclats de voix, Albacide remarqua encore cette étrange lueur de crainte imprégner les yeux de l'hylien qui regardait fréquemment par la fenêtre, comme s'il s'attendait à y voir surgir quelque monstre. Que redoutait-il à la tombée de la nuit ? Ce comportement devenait véritablement inquiétant, d'autant plus que Link accusait une fatigue quotidienne qui brisait son ardeur. Depuis des semaines, la Résistance s'empêtrait dans ses décisions mal assumées. Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que le chef rebelle n'avait plus planifié d'action déterminante contre le pouvoir en place. Si Link n'était pas un meneur de troupe du fait de sa timidité, il n'en demeurait pas moins fin stratège et ne manquait pas de ferveur quand il s'agissait de défendre les causes auxquelles il croyait. Pourtant, ces dernières semaines, le Héros semblait sombrer dans la confusion et manquait cruellement d'initiative. Quelque chose se tramait autour de lui. Quelque chose de plus dense qu'une simple baisse de moral et qui semblait le frapper durant la nuit.

Comme souvent dans ce genre de soirée, Link fut le premier à vouloir prendre congé de ses camarades en prétextant la fatigue. Il remercia chaleureusement ses amis en enfilant son manteau, avant de disparaître à la hâte, délaissant une chope qu'il avait à peine vidée. Albacide rencontra le regard suspicieux de Telma qui semblait s'interroger autant que lui, et se décida lui aussi à quitter la table au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente soucieuse. Il était grand temps de mettre la lumière sur l'étrange manège qui grevait la routine du Héros.


	8. Chapitre 7 : l'Ombre (partie 1)

_Voici enfin le chapitre 7 qui sera tronqué en deux. Parce qu'il est long et parce que moi, je suis décidément très lente à écrire. J'espère pouvoir retrouver un rythme de croisière confortable mais pour l'instant, c'est un peu chaotique._

 _Étrangement, la mouture de ce chapitre est la toute première que j'ai écrite lorsque j'ai voulu commencer cette fic._

 _En espérant que vous passiez un bon moment de lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : L'Ombre**

Link pressa le pas tandis que la nuit froide pesait de tout son poids sur les plateaux des Gorges de Cocorico. Le ciel était clair et se couvrait d'étoiles frissonnantes, mais l'hylien ne les vit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à scruter l'environnement ténébreux. Il atteignit bien vite sa petite cabane de fortune en bois gris qu'il avait monté lui-même dans un renfoncement de pierre. Déverrouillant la porte d'entrée avec précaution, il poussa lentement le battant grinçant, comme s'il redoutait de voir surgir de l'intérieur quelque monstre féroce. Le jeune homme entra prudemment, s'adossa à la porte qu'il venait de refermer en douceur et observa un instant l'unique petite pièce à vivre, plongée dans la pénombre. Le silence emplissait lourdement les lieux, un instant troublé par le hululement plaintif d'une chouette dans le lointain. Les pâles rayons de la lune à demi pleine filtraient timidement par les petites fenêtres qui flanquaient la pièce froide. L'hylien savait qu'il était inutile de fermer les volets et il préférait garder la visibilité que les vitrages offraient sur l'extérieur. Quand il fut assuré qu'aucun bruit ne retentissait, il déposa ses armes dans un angle de la salle. Il avança doucement vers sa couchette à même le sol pour se saisir d'une petite lanterne posée sur sa table de chevet. Il l'alluma et fit brûler la mèche au minimum pour ne pas repousser totalement l'obscurité. Le rituel nocturne allait commencer.

Link fit glisser un petit tapis contre le mur, près de la couchette, et s'assit en tailleur, adossé à la paroi. Il sortit alors une fine dague qu'il avait accrochée à son côté gauche et la laissa reposer sur sa cuisse, la main serrée sur la poignée. S'il le fallait, il pouvait rester ainsi des heures sans bouger. Le jeune homme resserra son manteau contre lui. L'attente pouvait être longue et le froid envahissait la pièce. Il ne voulait pas attendre sur le lit qui aurait été pourtant plus confortable, pour ne pas risquer de s'empêtrer les pieds s'il devait agir, et surtout ne pas se laisser surprendre par le sommeil. Il lui fallait garder ses sens éveillés.

Link demeura fébrilement dans la lumière vacillante de la lanterne, écoutant les battements sourds de son cœur qui semblaient résonner dans la pièce. Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu reparaître, et chaque nuit qui s'écoulait le rapprochait inexorablement d'une nouvelle confrontation. Cela pouvait tomber à tout moment. Peut-être cette nuit, peut-être la suivante. Il ne pouvait jamais en avoir le cœur net et devait, par conséquent, se tenir prêt à chaque instant. Cependant, cette attente fiévreuse le consumait chaque jour un peu plus et ne lui permettait aucun repos. L'hylien abhorrait cette vulnérabilité qui frémissait dans son corps et couvrait son front d'eau glacée. En réponse aux menaces qui pesaient sur sa vie, Link avait toujours compté sur l'action réfléchie et l'assurance de ses mains. Mais cet ennemi presque invisible qui le guettait dans l'obscurité ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux qu'il avait combattus et semblait insensible au fer. Chaque fois qu'il lançait une attaque, la lame traversait l'ennemi comme s'il n'avait plus de consistance que le vent. Pourtant, lorsque les mains sombres s'élançaient sur lui, l'hylien sentait une étreinte plus froide et plus dure que l'acier lui saisir la chair et paralyser tout son corps. Et ensuite venait ce moment…

Le jeune homme fut secoué d'un frisson et pris une lente inspiration. Il devait se concentrer sur l'instant, écouter, observer, respirer. Les tourments étaient inutiles car ils dévoraient l'énergie et disloquaient le temps. Et les minutes s'écoulaient déjà avec lenteur dans le silence de la nuit, les heures sans doute, il avait peine à en juger. Il lui semblait que les ombres projetées par les rayons de la lune s'étaient allongées depuis qu'il avait pris place sur le tapis. Parfois, le craquement d'une latte le tirait vivement d'un début de somnolence et lui faisait resserrer sa prise sur la poignée de son arme. Il ne devait pas s'assoupir avant le lever du jour. Tout était encore possible tant que le ciel n'avait pas retrouvé sa lumière matinale.

Soudain, un froid saisissant arracha Link à sa somnolence et son corps se raidit lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette encore vague se tapir dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Son souffle se pressa tandis qu'il serrait le manche de sa dague. Il était là, tout près de lui, il l'observait lui aussi. C'était d'ailleurs un étrange comportement, moins précipité et moins vorace que d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas cherché à surprendre Link dans son sommeil, comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Il semblait rester calme, affamé mais contenu.

Le cœur battant, L'hylien vit l'ombre venir lentement vers lui. Il fut frappé par sa morphologie quasi humaine, presque tangible, alors qu'elle ne semblait être jusqu'ici qu'une forme nébuleuse et dépourvue de chair. Ce soir-là, il lui sembla que la donne avait quelque peu changé. L'ombre semblait plus vivante, plus consistante. Il crut même apercevoir un regard luisant dans la pénombre. Et même si ce regard avide lui glaçait le sang, Link sentit comme un regain de confiance l'envahir à mesure que son ennemi s'approchait. Si cet être était bel et bien vivant, il était donc mortel. Il pouvait donc le vaincre.

L'ombre était tout près à présent, légèrement penchée sur le jeune homme qui la fixait froidement, bien qu'un peu tremblant. Son aura glaciale dévorait les alentours et pulsait comme un souffle. Il était temps d'agir.

D'un geste vif, Link propulsa la dague en direction de son ennemi pour l'atteindre au flanc. La lame sembla s'enfoncer dans une masse légèrement dense sans réellement faire de dégât mais l'ombre eut un mouvement de recul nettement plus vif que les fois précédentes. Link profita de cette réaction pour bondir sur ses jambes endolories et contourner rapidement son adversaire. Il assena plusieurs coups frénétiques sur l'arrière de la silhouette qui semblait réagir sans toutefois faiblir. C'était comme si sa lame s'enfonçait dans du coton.

L'étrange créature fit volte-face et balaya son sillage avec force, projetant Link au sol. Elle se jeta sur le jeune homme à terre, les bras tendus vers sa gorge. L'hylien roula vivement sur le côté pour esquiver la prise, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tenter s'il se laissait saisir. Il se releva et empoigna la lanterne qu'il brandit en direction de l'ombre pour la repousser. Celle-ci recula sous l'effet de la lumière. Sa peau sombre semblait presque palpable. Mais Link ne savait toujours pas comment lui percer la chair.

Le souffle court, l'hylien s'avança vers son ennemi, la lanterne à bout de bras et l'air aussi menaçant que possible. L'ombre continuait de reculer, visiblement incommodée par la lumière. Ses yeux presque blancs réfléchissaient l'éclat de la flamme qui se dressait contre elle. Link accula l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce tandis que celle-ci émettait un feulement lugubre. Il frappa rapidement avec sa dague mais la créature dévia son geste et se jeta sur lui tel un félin. Dans la bousculade, Link perdit l'équilibre et lâcha la lanterne qui se brisa au sol. Très vite, l'huile se dispersa et le feu commença à grignoter le plancher. L'hylien se redressa fébrilement lorsque deux mains glacées le saisirent au cou et le plaquèrent violemment contre le mur. La prise froide lui coupa le souffle et son cœur se comprima brutalement quand il comprit que le combat était sur le point de se terminer pour lui. Une violente panique submergea le jeune homme, exacerbée par le feu qui grandissait à côté de lui sans qu'il pût intervenir. Il tenta d'agripper les bras puissants qui l'étranglaient presque et fut surpris d'y trouver une prise palpable. Il pouvait toucher son adversaire. Il pouvait même plonger ses yeux terrifiés dans ceux, carnassiers, de son assaillant. Link eut d'ailleurs l'effroyable impression qu'un visage familier se dessinait sur la tête penchée vers lui.

Soudain, la bouche de la créature s'ouvrit telle une béance sans fond. Elle vint se coller sur le visage de l'hylien qui se débattait dans une terreur indicible. Très vite, le corps de Link se figea tandis qu'un froid mortel se diffusait dans chacune de ses veines. Il sentit comme de fines aiguilles lui transpercer la chair à mesure que sa vie était happée par cette bouche avide. L'étreinte de son assaillant semblait l'envelopper tout entier. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il ne pouvait pas crier. Il ne pouvait plus rien éprouver d'autre qu'une peur immense qui dévorait tout son être. Très vite, le souffle lui manqua, comme s'il était aspiré hors de ses poumons. Et le malaise commençait à survenir. Ses sens se troublaient, ses membres devenaient cotonneux, ses pensées s'éteignaient. Il ne voyait même plus le feu qui léchait dangereusement le mur du fond de sa petite cabane. Il allait perdre connaissance comme à chaque fois, ou presque. Il allait crever dans les flammes ou sous l'emprise mortelle de cette chose tout droit sortie des enfers.

Mais tandis que Link glissait vers l'inconscience, il sentit l'étreinte de la créature se desserrer vivement et le laisser s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne distinguait pas très bien ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les bruits alentours étaient toujours sourds et sa vision était trouble. Il lui semblait que l'ombre s'agitait, qu'elle réagissait. Quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et se battait contre elle.

Albacide avait frappé fort dans le dos de la créature tandis qu'il l'avait surprise en train de vampiriser Link. Et la lame de son sabre avait fait mouche. Une éclaboussure de sang noir avait jailli de la blessure et l'assaillant avait lâché sa prise dans un sursaut. Le capitaine fut frappé de stupeur quand il vit le visage fulminant se tourner vers lui. Ce visage… L'ombre se rua sur l'officier tel un animal enragé, se déplaçant de façon presque surnaturelle. Il la contra d'un coup de sabre dissuasif qui fit reculer son adversaire vers les flammes dévorantes. La créature pris soudainement peur à la vue du feu et se précipita vers la porte où elle disparut. Le capitaine resta un bref instant hébété, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait penser de cet étrange individu. Il reprit vite ses esprits en entendant Link crier son nom tandis qu'il peinait à se redresser sur ses jambes. Le feu gagnait toute la cabane, l'air devenait irrespirable. Ils allaient bientôt se retrouver pris au piège tous les deux s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement. Albacide couru vers l'hylien et lui passa le bras en appui sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en clopinant, les poumons en feu.


	9. Chapitre 7 : l'Ombre (partie 2)

**_Bonjour à vous !_**

 ** _Alors... Bon, déjà, je suis navrée pour la lenteur de mon rythme de publication. J'ai bien conscience que ça n'aide pas à suivre l'histoire (bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop complexe) mais j'ai beaucoup de peine à écrire plus vite. Sachez aussi qu'il n'était pas du tout prévu que Link me crame sa baraque ! Il a fait ça tout seul, comme un grand et du coup, il a fallu improviser. :p_**

 ** _Voici donc la suite du chapitre 7. Bonne lecture à vous, et merci encore pour vos retours._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 2/2**

La petite cabane du chef rebelle s'était vite changée en véritable brasier dont les flammes pouvaient atteindre plusieurs mètres de haut. Les deux hommes qui avaient échappé au feu contemplaient le triste spectacle d'un air sidéré et Link, toujours chancelant, se laissa fléchir au sol. Ils entendirent bientôt les exclamations horrifiées de quelques villageois qui prenaient conscience de l'étendue du désastre. Albacide voulu leur signaler leur présence par de grands gestes mais il fut stoppé par la voix rauque du Héros agenouillé dans l'herbe :

« Cide attends ! Ne les ramène pas jusqu'à moi, s'il te plait.

\- Les gens vont s'affoler, s'offusqua le capitaine. Ils vont penser que tu es prisonnier de ce brasier ! »

\- Je sais, bredouilla Link, les yeux rivés sur sa petite maison qui partait en flamme. Fais comme tu souhaites mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me trouvent dans cet état. »

Albacide examina son ami et reporta son regard troublé vers les gens qui s'agitaient autour du feu. Link avait raison, d'une certaine façon. Toujours en état de choc, l'hylien grelottait nerveusement et son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle, même dans la pénombre. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et semblait complètement perdu. Si les hommes voyaient leur chef dans cet état, ils s'inquiéteraient et la rumeur se propagerait comme un feu de paille, risquant de faucher le moral des troupes. De plus, Link n'était guère en capacité de se lancer dans les grandes explications, et le capitaine lui-même n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Sur ce constat global, il se tourna vers son ami et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Link.

\- Je t'emmène dans ma piaule, mon cher, décréta le capitaine d'un ton solennel. Hors de question que je te laisse seul ici dans cet état, alors que cette… chose cherche à te tuer. De plus, ta maison était isolée des autres. Il y a peu de chance que le feu se propage. Je peux donc quitter les lieux un petit moment, le temps de te border avec douceur.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, je t'en prie » railla mollement l'hylien avant d'agripper la main tendue et de se redresser péniblement.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le hall d'un vieil hôtel désaffecté qui surplombait une partie de l'arrière village. En son temps, cette bâtisse élégante avait probablement accueilli la fine fleur de la haute bourgeoisie, si on en jugeait par ses immenses dalles de marbre qui recouvraient le sol et ses grands escaliers en bois noble et sculpté. Aujourd'hui abandonnée, ses grands voilages mités qui flottaient dans le hall baigné par la lune déclinante et ses lustres couverts de toiles d'araignées colleraient le frisson à n'importe qui. A présent, l'hôtel délabré ne recueillait plus que des rebelles exilés qui n'avaient guère le choix.

Soutenant toujours Link, Albacide poussa avec son pied la porte de son logement d'appoint, au bout d'un long couloir lugubre et grinçant. Il déposa son fardeau frissonnant sur le rebord du vieux lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité.

« J'espère que tu es flatté par mes attentions, renchérit le capitaine tandis qu'il allumait quelques bougies qu'il disposait sur les tables de chevet, diffusant une lumière tremblotante dans cette chambre qui sentait la poussière. D'habitude, elles ne sont réservées qu'aux belles gazelles de passage.

\- S'il y a un tribut à payer pour ce confort, dis-le-moi tout de suite : je m'installe directement sur le tapis, gouailla timidement Link avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ingrat ! » pesta faussement l'officier avant de s'approcher d'une fenêtre dont les volets étaient restés ouverts. Il pouvait voir dans le ciel sombre l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'échappait du repère du chef rebelle.

« Tu avais des affaires importantes dans cette cabane ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, répondit l'hylien en posant une main tremblotante sur sa poitrine où était toujours dissimulé le mot de Zelda sous sa tunique. Mais à présent, je n'ai plus d'arme et plus de change.

\- Nous te trouverons tout ça facilement. Tu pourras déjà prendre des vêtements dans cette armoire, là-bas.

\- …Merci Cide. » formula Link avec une grande sincérité dans la voix.

Un remerciement qui ne louait pas uniquement l'esprit pratique du capitaine.

« Je t'en prie, c'est bien normal, expédia ce dernier sans décoller son regard de la fenêtre, ne sachant trop que faire des témoignages de gratitude spontanés.

\- Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je serais probablement mort dans les flammes, insista le Héros.

\- Un heureux hasard que je sois passé par là…

\- Ce n'était pas un hasard, Cide. Tu étais déjà là. Comment as-tu su qu'il se passerait quelque chose ?

\- Je n'en savais rien. Je t'ai simplement trouvé absent hier soir, comme souvent depuis des semaines. Comme je m'interroge beaucoup sur ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, je t'ai suivi quand tu as regagné ta maison. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, je t'ai vu assis sur le sol près d'une lanterne, sans bouger. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, alors j'ai attendu un peu plus loin, sur le chemin durant des heures… Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de lutte me tire de ma somnolence. Un heureux hasard, disais-je. »

Link laissa son regard dériver dans le vague, un peu égaré. Il est vrai qu'Albacide aurait pu décider de sa petite filature n'importe quel autre soir que celui-là. Il aurait pu ne pas arriver à temps ou ne jamais arriver tout court. Ses luttes nocturnes avec son ennemi avaient toujours été ravageuses pour lui. Mais ce soir-là aurait véritablement pu lui être fatal s'il avait été complètement seul. L'intervention du capitaine lui avait été salutaire et finalement, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus avoir à cacher ce fardeau aux yeux de son ami. Mais une grande appréhension le rongeait depuis plusieurs minutes. A présent qu'Albacide avait surpris son assaillant, il allait certainement réclamer des explications mais pour l'heure, Link ne se sentait pas le cœur aux grandes confidences. Il était épuisé et glacé de l'intérieur, il avait besoin d'un moment de répit. Il n'avait pas envie de justifier son silence jusqu'à présent, d'expliquer sa déroute complète depuis près d'un an. Il n'avait plus envie de replonger dans ses tourments pour cette nuit. Mais il ne pouvait laisser son ami dans l'ignorance après cet événement-là.

« Je vais avoir besoin de réponses, reprit le capitaine comme s'il avait suivi le fil des pensées confuses de son ami. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu retires tes chaussures et que tu te cales sous les couvertures, s'il te plait.

\- Cide, je vais bien maintenant.

\- Non, certifia l'officier, implacable. Tu es pâle comme un mort et tu trembles.

\- Ça passera…

\- Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que ces visites nocturnes te sont dramatiquement familières ! »

Le ton d'Albacide se faisait plus rude tandis qu'il se campait face à l'hylien, toujours rétracté sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? reprit-il vivement. Ça avait l'air humain mais ça ne l'était pas !

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Link d'un air désemparé. Cette chose me pourchasse la nuit, comme si elle sortait de l'ombre et je ne peux rien faire pour m'en défendre. Les armes passent au travers. Seule la lumière semble l'effrayer un peu mais jamais suffisamment pour empêcher qu'elle me paralyse et … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me fait mais ça me terrasse, Cide. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être vidé de mon sang. Et plus le temps passe, plus je m'affaiblis...

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Mais l'hylien ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question de son ami, cherchant toujours une échappatoire du regard.

« Link ! intima fermement le capitaine pour déclencher une réaction.

\- Ca a commencé quelques semaines avant que je ne quitte la Citadelle… C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales raisons de ma fuite du château. »

Les yeux d'Albacide s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ? lança-t-il, effaré.

\- Non, répondit l'hylien d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que cette chose te pourchasse depuis un an ? insista l'officier qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Il y a eu des périodes de répit. J'ai même cru un moment qu'elle ne reviendrait plus…

\- Mais enfin… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit depuis tout ce temps ? interrogea le capitaine avec un éclat d'incompréhension totale dans la voix. Pourquoi avoir gardé ce fléau comme un secret pendant tout ce temps ? »

Le Héros ferma les yeux dans un soupir de désarroi mais resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? reprit Albacide avec colère.

\- Parce que j'ai peur ! répliqua sèchement Link, le visage soudainement froissé par l'aigreur. Pour quelle autre raison, à ton avis ? J'ai peur et j'ai honte. Honte de m'être laissé submerger et de m'être enfui de la Citadelle. J'ai honte d'avoir abandonné la Reine dans ce tourment, d'avoir précipité le Royaume dans la chute par ma lâcheté. J'ai honte de ne pas parvenir à faire face. Je suis complètement impuissant et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Quand bien même on me croirait, que pourrait-on y faire ? Cette chose me pourchasse depuis si longtemps, elle m'a toujours retrouvé. Je ne peux ni me défendre ni me cacher. Je ne dors plus, je n'ai plus un seul instant repos. Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle revienne et me dévore de l'intérieur sans rien y faire. Et je ne peux jamais prévoir quand ces attaques vont tomber. Je suis fatigué d'être sans cesse en alerte, fatigué d'être rongé par le remord. J'ai peur Cide et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire ! »

La voix du Héros s'était brisée et le regard d'Albacide s'était soudainement empli d'inquiétude. Ils restèrent un bref moment dans la lumière vacillante des bougies, le silence troublé par l'hylien qui enfouissait son visage dans ses mains en signe de capitulation. Le capitaine se rapprocha de son ami et posa sur son épaule une main rassurante.

« Nous aurions peut-être pu t'aider si tu nous avais mis dans la confidence, dit-il enfin avec plus de douceur.

\- Comment ? trancha Link en relevant la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes rageuses. Cette chose est intouchable ! Elle attaque et elle terrasse sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

\- Je l'ai pourtant bien touchée, moi, nota Albacide avec un éclat dans les yeux. Je l'ai même blessée, j'en suis sûr ! J'ai vu son sang couler. »

Sur ces mots, il défourailla son sabre et présenta le tranchant de la lame au Héros.

« Regarde ça ! » fit le capitaine en désignant une fine éclaboussure noirâtre qui avait séché sur le fer.

Link dévisagea son ami avec étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Albacide ait pu lui trancher la chair aussi simplement quand lui-même avait échoué à chaque tentative. Mais la créature avait évolué depuis les premiers temps, comme si cette étreinte dévorante sur Link lui donnait de plus en plus de consistance, de plus en plus de réalité.

« Elle s'incarne… murmura l'hylien, soudainement songeur.

\- A travers toi, confirma le capitaine en rengainant son sabre. On dirait qu'elle se nourrit de toi, ou quelque chose de cet ordre. Chaque fois qu'elle s'en prend à toi, elle se renforce. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai réussi à la blesser juste après qu'elle t'a attaqué. »

Link réprima un frisson, effrayé par ce monstre qu'il était en train d'engendrer sans le vouloir.

« Et j'ai vu autre chose, poursuivit Albacide, l'air grave. Quelque chose d'encore plus troublant… J'ai vu ton visage en lieu et place de celui de ce truc. Ton visage, Link ! Comme si ce machin était en train de devenir toi ou… un ersatz, un double maléfique ou que sais-je encore !

\- …Oui, je l'ai vu aussi, se remémora Link avec effroi. Je croyais l'avoir rêvé… Je ne sais plus quoi en penser, Cide. »

Le capitaine passa à son tour ses mains sur son visage dans un soupir. Lui aussi se sentait perdu et fatigué. Cette histoire dépassait son entendement. Mais il devait garder la tête froide pour tâcher d'apporter un raisonnement lucide et amortir au mieux l'effondrement de Link. En effet, l'hylien n'avait plus les idées claires et sombrait peu à peu dans l'abattement total. Le capitaine ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile et surtout, si résigné.

« Bon, reprit-il posément. On ne trouvera pas toutes les réponses dans l'heure qui vient, alors autant cesser de se tourmenter. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir quelques heures. Nous repousserons le début du Concile s'il le faut…

\- Cide…

\- Ne discute pas, ce n'est pas négociable. Tu es secoué et épuisé, tu ne pourras pas mener la discussion dans cet état. Moi, je retourne à la cabane pour voir où ils en sont avec le feu et commencer les préparatifs. Il y a de quoi manger dans un des chevets. Pas de quoi festoyer mais ça fera l'affaire en attendant d'avaler un vrai repas. Je reviendrai te chercher à neuf heures. C'est compris ?

\- A vos ordres mon capitaine » abdiqua Link avec ironie. De toute évidence, il ne se sentait pas la force de rivaliser avec l'entêtement d'Albacide.

L'hylien passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les dénouer. La sueur les avait rendus gras et collait sur ses vêtements, malgré la fraicheur de la pièce. Il aurait grand besoin de se laver mais pour l'heure, la fatigue était plus forte. Par reflexe, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait peser lourdement le sommeil sur ses paupières, Link jeta un œil inquiet vers la fenêtre.

« Le jour commence à se lever, rassura l'officier qui avait noté le regard du jeune homme. Tu peux dormir tranquille, il ne reviendra pas.

\- Oui, je sais… Merci Cide » reprit l'hylien avec reconnaissance.

Le capitaine ponctua d'un bref hochement de tête sous un regard bienveillant et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois seul dans cette chambre veillotte, Link se débarrassa péniblement de ses vêtements et s'enroula frileusement sous les couvertures. Ses yeux clairs captèrent brièvement la lueur rassurante du petit matin qui caressait les vitres avant de se fermer lourdement. L'attaque de l'ombre et sa confession douloureuse à Albacide l'avaient vidé de toute énergie et son corps lui paraissait maintenant plus lourd que la pierre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Le Concile

**Bonjour à vous, amis yeux qui suivez peut-être encore cette histoire. Je suis désolée pour cette attente. Désolée pour ma lenteur. Je sais combien elle peut être décourageante mais croyez bien que je fais comme je peux.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, sans doute le dernier octroyant quelque répit à notre Héros avant le commencement des hostilités. Une peu de douceur, un peu de légèreté, un peu de surprise, un peu d'angoisse et un petit clin d'œil que vous reconnaitrez sans doute. Bref, respirons un bon coup, parce qu'après, ça va chier des bulles ! (...pardon...)**

 **Petite nouveauté dans la forme : je passe au cadratin. Oui parce que c'est plus simple que les guillemets. Et tout aussi juste. Alors pourquoi se priver ?**

 **J'espère qu'il ne subsiste pas trop de fautes. Je me suis un peu dépêchée de relire pour poster plus vite, je l'avoue.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Le Concile  
**

Lorsqu'Albacide vit le Héros passer le pas de la porte de la demeure d'Impa sur les coups de dix heures, il comprit rapidement qu'un changement avait opéré depuis la nuit dernière où il l'avait trouvé tremblant et terrassé par le désespoir. Certes, Link n'avait dormi que quelques heures et ses traits étaient encore tirés mais ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat et sa démarche était nettement plus assurée. Il avait pris le temps de décrasser tout son être de ses sueurs froides, comme il avait lavé et noué soigneusement ses cheveux blonds à l'arrière du crâne. Albacide nota avec amusement que l'hylien ne s'était pas fait prier pour piocher allègrement dans le petit bout de garde-robe qu'il avait mis à sa disposition. Il fallait préciser que le capitaine ne manquant pas de moyens, les tenues qu'il arborait dans la vie civile étaient souvent raffinées. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Link qui, de son côté, avait toujours accordé une certaine importance à l'élégance. Peut-être était-ce pour adoucir le malaise de ses origines modestes qu'il avait toujours mal assumé à la Cour ou simplement par goût du maintien des apparences. Quelle qu'en fut la raison, Link négligeait rarement son allure. Pour l'occasion, il avait pris soin de revêtir une veste pourpre à revers croisés qui, bien qu'un peu grande pour lui, lui conférait une aura plus éclatante. Son élégance naturelle ferait le reste. A l'évidence, le partage de son secret semblait lui avoir ôté des épaules un pesant fardeau. Ce constat donna au capitaine plus d'entrain que le liquide rougeâtre à base de gelée de chuchu qu'il sirotait à petites gorgées pour conjurer le contrecoup de la nuit qui, pour lui, fut totalement blanche.

En voyant le liquide gluant dans la chope du capitaine, Link fronça le nez en guise de grimace :

— Je n'ai jamais pu m'habituer à cette horreur…

— C'est proprement infect, surtout dès six heures du matin, confirma l'officier avec un regard dépité sur son bock. Mais il faut admettre que c'est efficace.

Link se hissa sur le bord du plan de travail où était appuyé Albacide, à côté de lui, à l'abri de son regard. L'hylien évitait la confrontation directe, pensa le capitaine. Il devait avoir envie de revenir sur la nuit passée.

— Je suis retourné voir la cabane avant de venir ici, commença Link en fixant le mur, droit devant lui. Il ne reste rien…

— Presque rien, rectifia Albacide en tendant à son ami un objet allongé et enveloppé dans un épais chiffon. Je l'ai retrouvée au milieu des cendres encore chaudes, tôt ce matin.

Le Héros déroula le tissu et reconnut sa dague, toujours en bon état malgré le fer un peu noirci par endroits. La lame semblait ne pas avoir été déformée par la chaleur.

— La cabane a été complétement dévorée par les flammes mais heureusement, le feu s'est très vite tari, reprit Albacide. Il n'y a pas eu plus dégâts.

— Je te remercie d'avoir géré cela pour moi. Je n'aurais…

— Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier. Tu ne m'es pas redevable. De plus, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde si j'avais été à ta place. Il n'y a donc aucun exploit à saluer, ici.

Link hocha la tête avec pudeur et sans un mot.

— Il nous faudrait tout de même discuter des nuits prochaines, à commencer par le fait que tu ne doives plus dormir seul.

L'hylien posa cette fois des yeux dépités sur le capitaine.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien si le croquemitaine te court après !

— Ne t'imagine pas que j'irai me réfugier sous tes draps tous les soirs ! protesta Link, faussement outré.

— Ose me dire que je n'ai pas été de la plus grande prévenance avec toi, la nuit dernière. Je t'ai même allumé les chandelles ! Sans parler de mes vêtements que tu t'appropries sans vergogne.

— Ils me vont mieux qu'à toi, nargua le Héros en ajustant les pans de la veste rouge.

— Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! Et puisque tu refuses ma générosité, je te déplierai une paillasse qui gratte juste au pied de mon lit. Voilà qui te rappellera de bons souvenirs de canidé. Mais je te préviens : interdiction de japper durant la nuit !

— Je serai sage si tu m'épargnes les puces, promit Link en riant avant de redescendre de son perchoir.

— Au fait, ton ami l'historien est là depuis deux heures.

— Jehd ?

— C'est cela ! Il attend dehors.

oOo

Sortant de la maison, Link aperçut le bibliothécaire appuyé contre un muret, l'air songeur. Un sourire franc étira les lèvres du jeune homme à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son hôte. Jehd était un ancien compagnon passionné de livres et d'Histoire qui faisait déjà partie de la Résistance à l'époque de la guerre du Crépuscule. Ce grand hylien lunetteux de trente-deux ans avait été d'une grande aide à Link par le passé, tant pour l'aiguiller dans sa sombre aventure que pour le guider dans les méandres des usages de la Cour, après la défaite de Ganondorf. Le Héros aimait bien cet homme discret et soucieux de ses hôtes. Il se rappelait de la présence bienveillante du bibliothécaire à ses côtés durant ses débuts au château et se sentait toujours reconnaissant de ses attentions à son égard. Son érudition lui valait d'ailleurs d'y travailler toujours, niché dans les immenses murailles de livres que comptait la grande Bibliothèque Royale. Il constituait par conséquent un allié de taille, du fait de ses contacts réguliers avec la Reine. C'était d'ailleurs une chance de le trouver en ce jour parmi les rebelles pour le concile. Peu enclin aux affrontements et confiné dans une posture délicate, Jehd prenait rarement part aux réunions des rebelles et de ce fait, n'avait que très peu de contact avec Link depuis un an.

Arrivé à hauteur de son compagnon pensif, le jeune hylien lui tendit la paume pour un salut et rencontra des yeux verts et surpris, comme tirés d'un rêve intense.

— Jehd, quel plaisir de te voir ici !

Ce dernier empoigna la main de son ami, l'air aussi confus que réjoui :

— Link ! Je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, répondit le bibliothécaire. Le plaisir est partagé, crois-moi. Cela fait si longtemps, à présent…

Le plus jeune attira l'érudit dans une étreinte chaleureuse que ce dernier lui rendit avec une certaine pudeur.

— Je te remercie d'être venu, gratifia Link en plantant ses yeux clairs dans ceux, un peu troublés de Jehd. Je sais combien il est dangereux pour toi de faire ce voyage.

— Je t'en prie, c'est bien naturel. Que vaudrait ce combat pour la liberté sans quelques risques ? répondit l'érudit dans un petit rire. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas le plus éprouvé dans cette histoire. Tu sembles bien fatigué…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Les nuits sont parfois courtes mais je tiens le choc, assura le Héros pour ne pas avoir à approfondir le sujet. Comment vont Iria et Lili ?

Link fut plutôt surpris de voir passer comme une légère vague d'angoisse sur le visage de Jehd à l'évocation de sa femme et de sa petite fille de deux ans. Depuis leur mariage qui avait eu lieu près de cinq ans auparavant, Jehd et Iria avaient longuement espéré la venue de la petite Lili qui s'était faite beaucoup attendre. Link se souvenait encore avec amusement des soirées où Iria lui partageait son affection grandissante pour l'érudit tandis qu'elle venait régulièrement consulter des ouvrages de la grande Bibliothèque Royale pour ses nouvelles études. Il se souvenait également du choc qu'avait déclenché l'annonce de la venue de Lili alors qu'il prenait subitement conscience du chemin parcouru par son amie d'enfance. Il lui semblait si loin le temps où Iria et lui gambadaient tous deux dans les plaines de Toal, où elle le sermonnait chaque fois qu'il partait seul avec Epona. Ce temps où, animés chacun par l'affection et la curiosité, ils avaient unis leurs lèvres dans un tout premier baiser derrière la grange de Fahd. Un temps si doux, encore innocent. Une étincelle dans son cœur, aujourd'hui.

— Aussi bien que possible, reprit l'historien avec un sourire de façade. Lili grandit si vite, tu serais surpris si tu la voyais. Elle commence à se faire bien comprendre à présent.

— Ah mais voyez qui voilà ! Ne serait-ce pas notre Héros ? lança une voix forte et chaleureuse qui trancha sans ménagement la conversation des deux hommes.

Link reconnut immédiatement Bohdan, l'imposant chef de Toal qui s'avançait vivement vers lui pour une solide étreinte de salut. Jehd recula prudemment devant l'assaut, craignant un instant pour l'intégrité physique du Héros si frêle qui se faisait joyeusement balloté dans les gros bras du chef de son village.

— Ah ! Je suis heureux de te retrouver sauf et résolu, fils !

Link lui rendit l'enthousiasme par un sourire un peu comprimé par l'embrassade virile.

— Le plaisir est pour moi, Bohdan…

L'émotion fut à son comble lorsque que le jeune hylien vit approcher Moï, son père adoptif, qui affichait un grand sourire. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas revus depuis de nombreux mois et se réjouissaient de chaque retrouvailles tant elles semblaient incertaines par les temps qui couraient. Cette fois, l'étreinte plus longue et plus vibrante fit briller les yeux des deux hommes. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Colin, heureux de retrouver son père, qui se mêla affectueusement aux embrassades familiales.

Albacide observa la scène en retrait. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir Link se répandre autant en affection, le visage mangé par un sourire radieux. Il en oublierait presque le contexte de cavale qui les tenaillait tous. Mais le capitaine eut bientôt l'occasion d'assister à une autre scène de retrouvailles familiales nettement plus curieuse quand il vit un petit bonhomme, tout rondelet et richement vêtu, se faire descendre de son cheval par ce qui semblait être un laquais.

— Que viens-tu faire ici, bougre d'âne ? persiffla Fénir, le pas colérique.

— J'ai été convié, figure-toi, répondit tranquillement le petit homme qui répondait au nom de Balder.

— Peux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qu'un rapiat comme toi nous apporterait ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Du haut de ses quinze ans, le jeune Balder jouissait d'un véritable empire financier qu'il devait à son esprit redoutable et son amour pour l'argent. Il était notamment le propriétaire d'une des boutiques de luxe les plus réputées de la Citadelle, de deux armureries et d'un célèbre bazar de bizarreries. Une ascension aussi incroyable que précoce qui faisait toute la fierté de la modeste famille toalienne dont il était issu. Hélas pour le pauvre Fénir qui n'avait jamais eu le sens des affaires, Balder était également son frère.

La dernière recrue, Ash, membre de la Résistance depuis la guerre du Crépuscule et guerrière redoutable au caractère plutôt lunatique, arriva sur les coups de midi. L'assemblée se trouvant au complet, le Concile allait pouvoir démarrer.

oOo

Les résistants avaient pris place autour de la grande table, dans le salon de la vieille Impa qui leur servit le thé avec enthousiasme. Le père Reynald, qui avait discrètement délaissé ses fonctions pour assister à la réunion, se raidit sur sa chaise lorsqu'il vit la plantureuse Telma s'assoir à ses côtés en lui glissant un petit clin d'œil. Bohdan quant à lui, sursauta soudainement lorsqu'un chat curieux lui bondit sur les genoux avant d'être chassé un peu sèchement.

— N'importunez pas mes matous, prévint Impa qui gardait l'œil. Ils sont très propres, vous savez.

— On le sait Mamie, on le sait, répondit Telma d'un air las.

Link observait l'assemblée avec un discret sourire au bout des lèvres. C'était tout de même une bien curieuse réunion de hors-la-loi, agrémentée de petits biscuits et de miaulements de chats. Il regardait les convives s'emparer plus ou moins adroitement d'une fragile tasse de thé, certains esquivant de justesse la trajectoire audacieuse d'un matou qui défiait les réticences. Ce constat quelque peu décalé apaisa la nervosité du Héros qui répugnait toujours à prendre le premier tour de parole :

— Eh bien, si tout le monde est à son aise, je propose d'ouvrir la discussion.

— On est obligés de se coltiner les chats ? chuchota Bohdan en se penchant vers l'hylien pour éviter les remontrances de la vieille.

— Je crains malheureusement que ce ne soit pas négociable…

— Ils étaient là avant vous, mes gaillards, rétorqua Impa dont la voix retentissait depuis la cuisine.

— Comment diable a-t-elle entendu ce que je disais ? demanda le chef de Toal avec des yeux effarés.

— Ne t'y trompe pas, dame Impa a toujours eu les oreilles bien aiguisées lorsqu'il s'agit de ses chats, précisa Fénir. Alors reste tranquille avec eux ou elle pourrait bien devenir agressive.

— Vraiment ?

— Elle a tout de même égorgé toute une garnison de soldats pendant leur sommeil, dans sa jeunesse, renchérit Colin sous le regard approbatif de Fénir et le soupir las de Ash.

— Par les trois Saintes ! s'exclama Bohdan, choqué.

— Serait-ce possible de recentrer la discussion sur la raison initiale de notre venue ici ? proposa Link au milieu de l'agitation qui commençait à naitre.

Les plus dissipés se ressaisirent immédiatement sur la seule écoute de la voix douce du Héros. Après un rapide constat sur l'enlisement de la Résistance que personne ne contesta, Link exposa son intention de passer à la vitesse supérieure, provoquant un frisson dans l'assemblée.

— Délivrer la Reine ? interrogea Ash avec étonnement.

— Oui.

— Il serait peut-être temps, approuva le père Reynald de son air sage. Elle demeure la véritable souveraine de ce Royaume et la porteuse d'un fragment de Triforce. Elle représente l'autorité des Trois Saintes. La compter dans nos rangs suffirait à faire basculer l'imposteur qui dirige à sa place.

— Mais c'est du suicide ! décréta Bohdan avant d'éjecter un nouveau matou qui passait devant lui. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux et surtout, nous n'avons ni l'entrainement ni la force de frappe de l'armée.

— Mais nous avons plusieurs alliés glissés à l'intérieur des murs de la Citadelle, intervint Albacide. Comme Jehd qui a bien eu le temps de repérer les rondes des gardes royaux, ainsi que moi-même qui m'arrangerai pour que mes garnisons ne croisent pas votre route. Sans parler d'une source précieuse assise à nos côtés.

Les différents membres de l'assemblée suivirent le regard du capitaine qui fixait intensément le jeune Balder, toujours stoïquement droit sur sa chaise et l'air aussi flegmatique que le chat noir campé sur ses genoux.

— Lui ? railla Fénir avec un sourire aussi moqueur que surpris. Ah pour sûr ! Ses poches sont gavées des rubis qu'il extorque aux naïfs, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous les partage. Mon cher frangin est plus pingre qu'un curé !

Balder accabla son frère d'un regard chargé de mépris avant de dérouler sans un mot une grande carte de la Citadelle dévoilant tout un réseau de voies dissimulées dans les murs de la cité fortifiée. Les yeux de l'assemblée s'arrondirent quand ils observèrent une multitude de petits pas sombres se déplacer tous seuls sur le parchemin, au fil des rues dessinées.

— Serait-ce le trésor auquel je pense ? demanda Jehd, les yeux brillants.

— Certainement, répondit le chef rebelle. Il s'agit de la carte des Maraudeurs. Un trésor légendaire que l'on attribue aux sorciers sheikah. Elle permet notamment de connaitre les vieux passages dissimulés de la Citadelle qui communiquent d'un quartier à un autre, et surtout, de détecter les présences.

— C'est fantastique ! s'extasia Moï qui avait toujours été fasciné par la culture sheikah.

— Où as-tu volé ce trésor ? demanda Fénir, outré.

— Occupe-toi donc de curer ton nez et laisse les honnêtes gens travailler, rétorqua Balder avec un calme insolent.

— Arrêtez vos chicanes tous les deux, trancha Link. D'où qu'elle provienne, cette carte nous sera d'une aide inestimable pour nos actions à venir.

Fénir se renfrogna comme un enfant tandis que Balder, satisfait, esquissa un imperceptible sourire.

— Alors ? demanda le Héros après quelques secondes de murmures excités dans l'assemblée. Me suivrez-vous ?

oOo

Après plus de deux heures de discussions, de contradictions, d'organisation et de miaulements de chats, le petit concile prit officiellement fin sur une note des plus ravigotantes : dans quatre jours, un ambitieux détachement composé de Link, Fénir, Colin, Albacide, Jehd, Ash, Moï, Bohdan et quelques autres rebelles, partira en direction de la Citadelle pour libérer la Reine de sa prison dorée. Cette décision collective, bien que contestée au départ, avait fini par redonner de l'entrain aux rebelles. A présent, il était temps de faire une pause et de relâcher les esprits.

Link et Albacide sortirent ensemble de la maison d'Impa comme on émerge d'une caverne sombre et douillette. La morsure du froid d'automne les saisit au corps tandis qu'ils discutaient des derniers détails stratégiques de l'expédition. Mais à peine avaient-ils franchi l'arrière de la maison qu'une ombre massive fondit sur eux et planta dans le mur de bois une lame acérée qui manqua de peu le cou du capitaine. Link réagit le premier et dégaina la dague que son ami lui avait rendue quelques heures plus tôt. Il frappa en direction du flanc de l'individu qui eut le temps de parer brutalement. L'hylien riposta avec un violent coup de pied au ventre qui projeta l'adversaire au sol. Albacide défourailla à son tour et, le corps chauffé par la surprise, abattit sa lame sur l'individu à terre en poussant un cri de rage. Ce dernier évita de justesse le coup mortel se redressa rapidement. La silhouette était trapue et solide, taillée pour les armes lourdes malgré la courte épée qu'elle serrait dans sa main. Le visage était dissimulé sous une large écharpe sombre et des cheveux bruns et gras s'échappaient du tissu. L'individu relança aussitôt l'offensive en direction du Héros qui était à sa portée. Ses coups étaient durs et précis. Ils pourraient aisément tuer un homme s'ils étaient bien portés. Cependant, Link et Albacide avaient l'avantage du nombre et ne tardèrent pas à dominer le combat. L'hylien finit par désarmer l'assaillant avant de le plaquer contre le mur, la dague sous la gorge et le souffle chaud sur son visage :

— Qui es-tu ?

Mais l'individu resta muet, les yeux brûlants braqués sur le Héros qui le menaçait. Albacide pointa son épée en direction de l'agresseur peu coopératif et trancha le tissu qui lui masquait le visage. Les deux rebelles furent alors surpris de voir se découvrir une figure abrupte aux traits féminins. Une femme. Une guerrière au corps massif, aux bras solides et au regard franc. Des yeux sombres et nullement intimidés par la lame du capitaine qui glissait sur son cou.

— Eh bien ! Le beau sexe se déprave de plus en plus, à ce qu'il semble, siffla Albacide en s'approchant de la guerrière qu'il tenait en joue.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci releva brutalement son genou quand le capitaine fut à hauteur et le frappa directement à l'entrejambe. Albacide se replia dans un cri déformé par la douleur fulgurante qui lui remontait lentement jusqu'au cœur. Etourdi, il mit un genou à terre tandis que Link resserra brusquement sa prise sur la guerrière au petit sourire naissant. Moï et Fénir accoururent jusqu'à eux après avoir entendu la plainte déchirante, trouvant le capitaine agenouillé au sol et le Héros aux prises avec une inconnue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser des questions qu'Albacide se redressa malgré la douleur, les yeux embués et emplis de rage. Il fondit sur la captive et lui pressa fort le cou avec son épée qui mordait déjà la chair blanche.

— Cide ! Arrête ça ! intima Link en tâchant de repousser son ami. Je veux savoir qui elle est !

— Quelle importance ? cracha le capitaine, à présent retenu par les bras puissants de Moï et de Fénir. Elle n'est rien sinon une mercenaire de plus cherchant à trancher la tête du Héros pour toucher la récompense !

— Non, répondit la guerrière d'une voix rauque, le visage impassible malgré la menace des lames et la fureur du capitaine.

Les quatre rebelles se figèrent à l'écoute de sa réponse.

— Ce n'était pas lui ma cible, reprit-elle en plongeant des yeux pénétrants dans ceux d'Albacide qui, stupéfait, sentait tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

oOo

O

* * *

Jehd marchait nerveusement dans les couloirs sombres du château tandis que le froid glacial de la nuit pétillait encore sur ses épaules transies. Il avait voyagé des heures dans le frimas de la Grande Plaine pour revenir discrètement jusqu'à la Citadelle. A présent qu'il était arrivé sans encombre à bon port, il ne parvenait pas à soulager l'appréhension qui avait enflé dans son ventre depuis le début du voyage. Car il lui restait encore une épreuve bien plus difficile que les dangers de son périple à affronter cette nuit-là. Une confrontation qu'il ressassait sans répit depuis plusieurs jours. Plus encore depuis les retrouvailles avec Link qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis de nombreux mois, depuis son étreinte chaleureuse et son sourire sincère, depuis que le Héros avait demandé des nouvelles de sa petite famille. Et son cœur se comprima d'angoisse et de tristesse quand les visages d'Iria et de Lili apparurent derrière ses yeux, bien logées dans son crâne, indétrônables. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le faire pour elles.

La lumière des torches projetaient des ombres lugubres sur les murs de pierres et le bruit de ses pas percutaient le silence des couloirs endormis. C'était toujours étrange de s'apercevoir à quel point un lieu familier, qui se voulait d'ordinaire si magnifique, pouvait devenir sinistre selon la lourdeur du cœur. Les yeux de Jehd n'accrochaient plus la moindre parcelle de réconfort entre les murs du château.

— Enfin vous voilà, lança une voix douce dans son dos. Jehd sursauta violemment et tourna des yeux surpris sur l'interlocuteur derrière lui.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, reprit Zarys dans l'embrasure d'une porte, un chandelier à la main. J'attendais votre retour avec impatience.

Le cœur battant, Jehd suivit le nouveau régent jusque dans le boudoir du grand salon. La petite pièce éclairée de chandelles et habituellement réservées aux causeries féminines offrait une parfaite intimité pour les conversations en sourdine.

— Dites-moi, continua Zarys après avoir invité Jehd à s'assoir autour d'une petite table, votre périple s'est-il bien passé ?

— Très bien, répondit l'historien en évitant le regard du régent avant de replonger dans un silence anxieux.

— Jehd, j'aimerais vous épargner le tourment d'une lutte inutile et passer directement aux confidences. Qu'en dites-vous ?

L'historien ne répondit pas, les mains serrées devant lui. Il sentait son être trembler de l'intérieur comme s'il était juché au bord d'un gouffre dans lequel il s'apprêtait à plonger.

— Regardez-moi, reprit Zarys en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Jehd. Je sais que ce que je vous demande est difficile mais s'il est possible d'alléger le poids de votre culpabilité, dites-vous que vous n'avez tout simplement pas le choix. Car ni vous ni moi n'aimerions qu'il arrive malheur à votre charmante femme et votre adorable fille.

Le bibliothécaire releva des yeux lourds de colère et d'effroi mais très vite, il se sentit comme saisi par le regard hypnotique du régent. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans les membres encore frissonnants de Jehd à mesure que l'homme lui parlait.

« Sachez que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à vous menacer et je ne demande qu'à vous rendre votre liberté et celle de votre famille. Je n'ai besoin pour cela que de votre coopération. Aussi douloureuse soit votre décision, dites-vous bien que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Ce ne sera pas de votre faute, Jehd. Vous ne pouviez abandonner votre famille à la cause de la Résistance. »

L'historien ressentit comme une douce apathie étouffer lentement sa terreur et briser sa défense. Il avait beau savoir le pouvoir de persuasion de Zarys, il ne parvenait pas à y résister. Sans doute devait-il avouer qu'une partie de lui désirait abandonner la lutte pour ne plus se sentir constamment tiraillée entre la peur et la culpabilité. Il fallait admettre que la douceur de Zarys, malgré ses manigances, offrait un répit presque salvateur. Jehd sentait encore la chaleur apaisante irradier de la main posée sur son poignet, comme une étreinte bienveillante. Mais l'autre partie de son âme désespérait à l'idée de sa capitulation, de sa lâcheté et surtout, de la sentence macabre qu'il allait prononcer contre son grés. S'il parlait ce soir, il condamnait la Résistance. Surtout, il condamnait son ami.

« Link, pardonne-moi… »

Et Jehd se mit à sangloter doucement, une main sur son visage. L'étreinte de Zarys se resserra doucement sur son bras comme un encouragement à franchir le pas.

— Je vous écoute, invita l'homme aux yeux rouges.


End file.
